Unexpected Love
by pesmenos angelos
Summary: 'Berkencan' adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh Haruno Sakura. Baginya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih penting selain orang tua dan pekerjaannya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi saat Sakura dipaksa menikah oleh orang tuanya karena janji di masa lalu? Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya? Akankah berakhir sesuai harapannya?
1. Bad Feeling

**Chapter One: Bad Feeling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asahikawa Medical College Hospital. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu rumah sakit itu? Salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang, bahkan di Asia ini sangat terkenal dengan pelayanan yang diberikan dan kemampuan dokter-dokternya yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Banyak juga dokter terkenal yang berasal dari rumah sakit ini, salah satunya adalah Haruno Sakura. Ah, lebih tepatnya dr. Haruno Sakura, Sp. BS. Yup, Sakura adalah salah satu dokter spesialis bedah saraf termuda dan terbaik di Jepang, ah, mungkin juga didunia. Sakura bahkan diakui sebagai seorang jenius muda yang sangat diunggulkan oleh rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana tidak? Gelar spesialis diperolehnya di usia 26 tahun! _Well_ , memang kedengarannya tidak mungkin. Tapi berkat otak cerdasnya ia berhasil menempuh program akselerasi sebanyak tiga kali selama ia duduk dibangku sekolah.

Selain kepintarannya, Sakura juga terkenal dengan tampilannya yang dapat membuat semua pria langsung jatuh cinta begitu melihatnya. Rmabut merah muda alaminya yang panjang, wajah imutnya yang bertolak belakang dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai 178 cm, kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti salju, mata hijaunya yang bening, dan bibirnya yang kecil tapi berisi. Ah, tubuhnya juga memiliki lekuk dan bentuk yang pas serta berisi. Sempurna. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang pas untuk seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi, seperti semua manusia didunia ini tentu saja ia memiliki kekurangan. Haruno Sakura tidak tertarik dengan pria, ah, lebih tepatnya belum. Tidak, Sakura bukannya penyuka sesama jenis. Ia masih sangat tertarik pada pria. Hanya saja ia masih belum mau berkencan dengan pria manapun. Berkencan itu merepotkan katanya. Padahal banyak rekannya yang bahkan lebih muda darinya yang sudah memikirkan masa depan kehidupan cinta mereka. Banyak teman-teman seumuran Sakura, yang notabene sudah berusia 28 tahun, yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Pikiran Sakura hanya diisi dengan pekerjaan saja.

"Hei, _forehead._ Hari sabtu besok kau liburkan? Temani aku kencan dengan Sai, ya! Katanya ada temannya yang ingin dikenalkan padamu! Aku dengar dia ada seorang pebisnis muda dari Amerika. Ditambah lagi ia sangat tampan!". Yamana Ino, seorang dokter spesialis anak yang juga adalah sahabat Sakura.

"Hm, _another blind date, huh?_ Gak tertarik. Kau kalau mau kencan dengan tunanganmu, ya kencan saja. Tidak usah bawa-bawa aku. Lagipula sudah ku bilang kan, aku belum mau berkencan dulu. Fokus kerja!", sahut Sakura dengan nada tawa yang ditahan.

"Sakura, _come on!_ Wanita seusia kita seharusnya sudah menikah. Berhentilah memikirkan pekerjaan terus. Sudah saatnya kau mulai mencari pasanganmu. Jodoh memang ada ditangan Tuhan, tapi kalau kita gak berusaha mencarinya ya sia-sia aja, dong!".

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut _blind date_ lagi. Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri, _okay?_ ".

"Yakin dengan caramu? Yang ada kau jadi perawan tua selamanya! Hey, Sakura. Pria itu hanya tertarik padamu saat usiamu masih muda. Kalau kau sudah tua bakalan susah dapat pasangan. Apalagi kalau kau sudah menikah dan ingin punya anak. Kau juga haru memikirkan masa depan pasanganmu."

Deg! Kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Sakura tidak bisa selamanya egois seperti ini. Sama seperti orang lain, Sakura juga tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali Sakura berpikir untuk mulai mencari pasangan bagi dirinya. Tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan mengingat saat ini ia sedang berada dipuncak karirnya. Bagi Sakura ia harus memilih antara karir dan kehidupan asmaranya dan ia tidak bisa menjalani keduanya disaat seperti ini.

 _Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Getaran dari HP Sakura berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Dilihat sekilas layar hp-nya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ah, mama. Ada apa meneleponku?".

"Oh, oh, oh. Jadi aku tidak boleh menelepon anakku sendiri. Sakura, mama tahu kau selarang tinggal sendiri. Cobalah untuk pulang tiap akhir pekan, toh, kan kita masih tinggal di kota yang sama. Kami kangen padamu tahu!", terdengar suara wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Sakura.

"Iyaaa, iyaaaa. Akan aku usahakan. Mama tahu lah pekerjaan seorang dokter seperti apa.".

"Ei, kau saja yang gila kerja. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Di mana kau sekarang? Mampir ke rumah dulu, ya. Kita makan malam bersama. Mumpung ayahmu barusan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.".

"Oh, papa sudah datang. Baiklah, aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku akan mampir ke rumah. _Bye._ ". Segera Sakura memutar balik mobilnya ke arah rumah orang tuanya. Tapi, entah mengapa selama perjalanan ke sana perasaan Sakura tidak enak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang akan terjadi.

 _ **07.35 pm, rumah orang tua Sakura**_

Terdengar suara tawa yang tak ada habisnya dari dalam ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Sakura beserta ayah dan ibunya sedang menikmati makan malam sambil berbagi cerita tentang hari yang mereka jalani. Keadaan rumah yang begitu hidup tentu saja akan membuat setiap keluarga ingin merasakan kehangatan seperti keluarga ini. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan selama makan malam.

" _Dessert time!_ ", ujar Sakura sambil membawa tiga potong _chocolate pudding_ dan sebotol _red wine._

" _Wine, sir?_ ", tawar Sakura dengan postur seorang _waitress_ kepada ayahnya. Dengan tawa terbahak-bahak, ayah Sakura menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Sakura. Mereka bertiga pun menikmati _wine_ dan pudding yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau ingat tidak dengan keluarga Uchiha?", tanya ayahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Uchiha? Rasanya aku familiar dengan nama itu. Keluarga mereka yang punya perusahaan kontraktor di Tokyo dan Seoul, kan? Kalo tidak salah keluarga mereka dekat dengan keluarga kita kan? Ah, aku pernah bertemu dengan anak mereka waktu aku di Amerika. Itachi atau siapalah itu. Memangnya kenapa, pa?", jawab Sakura panjang lebar sambil sesekali meneguk _wine_ miliknya.

"Jadi begini. Papa dan Fugaku, ayah Itachi, susah berteman dari dulu sekali. Tepatnya dari saat kami masih duduk dibangku sekolah. Papa sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan papa ini sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Dulu saat kami kuliah, kami pernah membuat sebuah janji konyol bersama dengan teman-teman papa yang lain. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, papa kira Fugaku sudah lupa dengan janji itu karena papa sendiri juga lupa. Kau taulah, umur segini pasti banyak lupanya. Papa saja baru ingat karena diingatkan olehnya beberapa minggu yang lalu waktu kami tidak sengaja bertemu.".

"Memangnya papa janji apaan sih? Kok kayaknya serius banget sampai harus diingatkan.", tanya Sakura sambil menghabiskan _wine_ digelasnya dalam sekali teguk.

" _Well_ , jika nanti kami punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan, kami harus menikahkan mereka untuk tetap menjaga persahabatan kami. Ternyata, Fugaku memiliki anak laki-laki dan papa memiliki anak perempuan. Wahahahahahaha...".

Sakura terdiam. Pikirannya bagaikan tersambar petir berkali-kali. _Wine_ yang tadi diteguknya pun tidak dapat ditelannya. Semua terasa berputar dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan dipikirannya saat ia menikahi seorang pria yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Dunia terasa jatuh menimpa Sakura sekarang.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu tiba-riba pucat begitu." ujar ibu Sakura setelah menyadari perubahan mendadak pada wajah putrinya.

"Ah, aku? Aku baik-baik saja kok, ma. Hanya saja aku kaget mendengar kata-kata papa. Eyy, pa! Papa bercanda kan? Ah gak seru kalau candaannya kayak gitu. Gak lucu, ah!", sahut Sakura dengan nada yang canggung.

"Eyyy, sejak kapan papa bercanda! Papa ini serius, Sakura. Bahkan tanggal pernikahanmu sudah ditentukan oleh kami. Papa juga sudah menyampaikannya ke mama-mu. Mama-mu juga setuju-setuju aja kok. Lagian dengan umurmu sekarang, kau juga sudah seharusnya siap untuk menikah! Hahahaha.."

 _Blarr!_ Pikiran Sakura tambah tidak karuan. Bagaikan di _anime_ saat sang tokoh terkejut dan mucul petir yang menyambar-nyambar sebagai latar belakangnya. Sakura _shock_ setengah mati sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dan semua yang dilihatnya menjadi abu-abu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang akan menjadi istri orang nantinya. Jangankan menikah, berkencan saja tidak pernah tercatat dalam kamus kehidupannya.

 _Ah, sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa perasaanku tadi tidak enak. Sialan!_

.

.

.

Hai, readers! Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang pernab aku tulis. Hohoho~~

Sebagai pemula, tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbaiki dalam ceritaku.

So, mind to review?

-Xoxo

2nd.


	2. The Meeting: Familiar

**Chapter Two**

 **The Meeting: Familiar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara pagi yang segar selalu menjadi penyemangat setiap orang untuk memulai kegiatan mereka. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang cerah dan secangkir kopi hangat, orang-orang pasti ingin segera memulai hari mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya. Biasanya, Sakura selalu semangat untuk sekedar berolahraga atau membersihkan rumahnya di hari Minggu pagi yang indah seperti hari ini. Alasannya? Yah, bisa dikatakan ia terlalu lelah bekerja dan tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak selama beberapa hari ini. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh kata-kata orang tuanya yang memaksanya untuk menikah. _Well,_ lebih tepatnya menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Hah! Luar biasa!

Bayangkan saja, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah! Sekarang ia harus menjadi seorang istri yang selalu bisa merawat suaminya dan harus rela menerima batasan-batasan sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Sakura serasa mau pecah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Ditambah lagi tanggal pernikahan mereka sudah ditentukan, yang berarti Sakura dan calon suaminya nanti tidak dapat menghindari hal ini. Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan dalam benaknya, apakah calon suaminya itu setuju dengan pernikahan ini? Apakah suaminya bersedia menerima Sakura apa adanya? Bagaimana jika calon suaminya itu usianya lebih muda darinya? Itulah sebagian dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dipikirannya.

 _Drrt! Drrt! Drrr!_ Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sakura bergetar sebanyak tiga kali yang menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Sejenak ditatapnya meja rias yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur Sakura. Dengan menghela napas panjang, Sakura berjalan dengan langkah yang berat menuju meja rias itu dan langsung membuka pesan yang masuk ke _handphone_ itu.

 _ **From: Mama**_

 _ **Hai, sayang! Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena ingin bertemu dengan calon mertuamu kan? Hahaha.. Jangan lupa ya, nanti siang kita ada jadwal makan siang bersama mereka. Dandan yang cantik ya, supaya calon suami-mu langsung luluh begitu melihatmu. Okay? Love you.**_

 _Wait, what?!_ Oh, tidak. Tidak. Sakura betul-betul lupa kalau hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cermin di hadapannya. Kantung matanya yang besar hasil dari tidurnya yang kurang berkualitas, rambutnya yang belum keramas terlihat acak-acakan, jidatnya yang lebar bersinar dengan sangat terang, bibirnya yang pecah-pecah karena kurang minum air putih, dan pakaiannya yang kusut akibat tingkahnya yang seperti pesilat profesional saat tidur. _That's it. I'm done. I look like a tramp._ Mungkin kalau calon suami-ku melihat penampilanku saat ini, jangankan menikah, paling-paling yang akan dilakukannya adalah mengeluarkan surat perintah larangan mendekat terhadapku. Pft, menyedihkan sekali. Itulah yang muncul dipikiran Sakura. Dengan tatapan putus asa dan tidak berdayanya, Sakura melirik jam yang ada didindingnya. Pukul 09.45. Ah, ini sudah waktunya bagi Sakura untuk bersiap-siap. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kondisinya sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan untuk tampil cantik dan menarik, setidaknya ia harus berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin demi menjaga nama baiknya dan juga keluarganya.

 **Pukul 11.57, di restoran XX**

"Ah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kizashi?" tanya seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayah Sakura. Uchiha Fugaku, sahabat ayah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menagih janji konyol yang mereka buat puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Eyy~ Kita kan baru saja bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu, hahahaha... Tidak ku sangka kita bertemu dengan tujuan seperti ini. Ah, aku sungguh tidak sabar, hahahaha..." sahut ayah Sakura yang diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Haruno Kizashi sangat senang dengan pertemuan ini.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calon menantuku. Aku penasaran sudah seperti apa Sakura yang dulu imut itu, hahaha.." diakhiri dengan tawa yang anggun, itulah Uchiha Mikoto, calon ibu mertua Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Mikoto. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anakmu. Oh, itu Sakura. Sini sayang!" Haruno Mebuki melambaikan tangannya setinggi mungkin agar dapat dilihat putrinya yang baru sampai itu.

Sakura baru saja tiba dipintu masuk restoran saat ia mendengar suara ibunya. Dengan senyum manisnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya, Sakura berjalan dengan mantap ke arah ibunya. Bak model papan atas, Sakura berhasil mencuri perhatian setiap pengunjung yang ada di restoran itu, termasuk pasangan Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya yang langsing serta tinggi itu dibalut dengan _floral dress_ selutut warna biru gelap yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Rambut merah mudanya yang bergelombang ia biarkan terurai secara alami. Tak lupa juga ia mengenakan sepatu dengan hak setinggi 7cm yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi menjulang seperti Abeno Harukas. Tak lupa Sakura juga memoles wajahnya dengan _make-up_ yang minimalis demi menutupi wajahnya yang seperti mayat hidup tadi pagi. Sakura terus tersenyum saat berjalan ke arah para orang tua demi menutupi rasa gugup yang saat ini menyelimuti dirinya.

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Itu yang dikatakan Sakura begitu sampai ke meja tempat mereka akan menyantap makan siang mereka. Tak lupa Sakura juga sedikit membungkukan badannya saat memperkenalkan diri untuk menunjukan sikap sopan santunnya terhadap calon mertuanya itu.

"Ya ampun, cantik sekali! Fugaku, lihatlah calon menantu kita! Cantik sekali kan? Anggun pula. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin! Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku Mikoto dan ini suamiku, Fugaku. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Sakura." Ah, dilihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya Mikoto adalah tipe ibu mertua yang cerewet tapi baik hati. Sepintas itulah kesan pertama yang Sakura dapatkan dari Mikoto.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, Sakura duduk tepat disebelah ibunya yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Tentu saja, Mebuki sangat puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh calon besan-nya itu. Mikoto juga tak bisa menghilangkan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya yang puas dengan calon menantunya itu. Saat ini Sakura bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena telah berhasil berhasil merebut hati kedua calon mertuanya walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya sekedar memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya secara singkat. Calon mertuanya pun kelihatannya tidak mengerikan seperti yang ada dipikirannya. Ah, tapi yang masih menjadi teka-teki saat ini adalah seperti apa calon suaminya nanti? Apakah respon yang diberikan nanti sama seperti orang tuanya?

"Tante, om, maaf kedengarannya mungkin lancang. Tapi, saya penasaran. Anak om dan tante seperti apa orangnya? Saya benar-benar penasaran sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur." Tanya Sakura dengan nada malu-malu dan setengah menunduk.

"Anakku? Ah, bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Hmm.. Sebaiknya kau mencari tahu sendiri nanti saat berkenalan. Kalau aku memberitahumu namanya bukan kejutan, kan?" jawab Mikoto dengan nada jenaka yang disambut oleh tawa orang tua yang lainnya. Mendengar hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Tapi jujur saja, jawaban yang diberikan sangat tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Sakura. Acara bincang-bincang pun terus berlanjut sambil menunggu kedatangan putra Uchiha-calon suami Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan. Saat hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, _handphone_ yang ia letakan di atas meja pun bergetar. Setelah melihat nama yang muncul dilayarnya, Sakura segera pamit untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Sakura terlihat berbicara dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius kepada si penelepon, raut wajahnya beda sekali dengan saat ia masih duduk di meja makan tadi. Tanpa waktu yang lama, Sakura segera kembali ke meja makan setelah menutup telepon tadi.

"Saya minta maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut makan siang hari ini. Ada pasien gawat darurat yang harus segera saya tangani di rumah sakit. Saya sangat minta maaf. Mungkin dilain waktu kita bisa makan siang bersama. Saya permisi dulu." ujar Sakura dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sedikit lagi anakku akan tiba di sini. Baiklah, keselamatan pasien adalah yang utama, kan? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf saat kau harus menjalankan tugasmu. Lain kali kosongkan jadwalmu, _okay?_ " kali ini Fugaku yang menyahut. Setelah berpamitan kepada para orang tua dan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, Sakura langsung bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

Saat sampai didekat pintu, Sakura melihat seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Mereka berdua mencapai pintu disaat yang bersamaan. Tanpa ada aba-aba, orang tersebut membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk lewat duluan. Segera Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukan badan yang juga dibalas dengan hal yang sama. Setelah keluar, ia langsung menuju mobil miliknya dan melesat menembus jalanan Asahikawa. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, pikiran Sakura terus saja diusik oleh sesuatu yang rasanya ia lupakan. Sakura terus berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang sepertinya terlupakan. Tiba-tiba, seperti disambar petir Sakura seakan ingat tentang sesuatu.

" _Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajah pria yang di restoran tadi. Yup, tidak salah lagi. Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi siapa ya dia?"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yeaayy~ akhirnya _chapter_ dua update juga😄

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini. Untuk yang sudah _review_ , terima kasih❤

Ah, saya rasa di _chapter_ ini pun masih ada banyak kesalahan T-T

 _So, review please?_

-xoxo

2nd.


	3. Finally(?)

**Chapter Three: Finally(?)**

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, tidak terasa sudah dua minggu sejak Sakura bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Sepertinya Sakura telah meninggalkan kesan yang baik terhadap calon menrtuanya itu. Buktinya, sudah beberapa kali Sakura diajak untuk sekedar makan siang ataupun menemani sang calon ibu mertua untuk berbelanja, seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini. Bisa dikatakan hubungan Sakura dengan calon ibu mertuanya sangat baik, mengingat mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain selama kurang lebih dua minggu terakhir ini. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dengan kedua calon mertuanya yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat aneh diantara mereka. Hingga detik ini, Sakura sama sekali belum pernah bertemu ataupun berbicara kepada calon suaminya. Sakura selalu lupa untuk menanyakan tentang calon suaminya itu kepada Mikoto, dan sebaliknya calon mertuanya itupun tidak pernah sekali saja membahas tentang anaknya. Katanya, tidak baik membicarakan orang lain dibelakang, kalau ingin tahu kau harus menanyakannya langsung ke orangnya. _Well,_ bagaimana mau menanyakan langsung? Bertemu saja tidak pernah apalagi memiliki kontaknya.

Seperti biasanya, siang ini adalah 'jadwal' Sakura untuk makan siang bersama sang calon ibu mertua, Uchiha Mikoto. Tempat penjemputannya pun seperti biasa, di kediaman Uchiha. Ah, mungkin kalian bingung mengapa Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang calon suami padahal ia sering sekali ke rumah calon keluarganya itu. _Well_ , calon suami Sakura ternyata jarang sekali pulang ke rumahnya karena jarak dari rumah ke kantornya lumayan jauh sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen di dekat kantornya. Ia mungkin akan pulang saat ada acara makan siang atau makan malam dirumahnya atau saat ia diminta pulang oleh orang tuanya. Lagipula Sakura merasa kurang nyaman jika ia harus masuk ke dalam rumah seorang pria. Selama ini jarak terjauh ia masuk ke dalam rumah seorang pria hanya sampai di ruang tamu, tidak lebih sedikit pun. Mengetahui hal ini, baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku, tidak pernah sekalipun kecewa ataupun protes, sebaliknya mereka sangat bangga karena Sakura mampu menjadi seorang wanita yang menjunjung tinggi norma dan harga dirinya. Satu lagi poin tambahan untuk Sakura sebagai calon menantu idaman setiap orang tua, khususnya keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura, apakah sore ini kamu ada waktu luang? Ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan.", tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang makan siang.

"Waktu luang? Hm, saya ada waktu luang setelah selesai kerja. Kira-kira jam empat sore. Memangnya ada hal penting apa, tante?".

"Jadi, begini. Sore nanti ada jadwal _fitting_ baju pengantin dengan perancang langgananku. Aku ingin sekali menemanimu pergi sore ini, tapi karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa aku tunda, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jadi, nanti sore kau akan pergi ke sana dengan anakku. Tidak apa-apa kan? Ah, tenang saja. Aku sudah memilihkan beberapa gaun yang sekiranya cocok untukmu. Nanti kau tinggal mencobanya dan pilih saja gaun mana yang kau sukai."

Ah, jadi itu hal pentingnya. Tunggu dulu. Apa?! _Fitting?!_ Bagaikan disambar petir dan dipukul dengan palu disaat yang bersamaan, pikiran Sakura langsung kosong. Tubuhnya tegang dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, tidak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan berstatus istri orang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengganti nama marganya dengan marga suaminya. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan dipikirannya saat nanti ia harus tinggal bersama orang lain, saat ia harus masak untuk orang lain, mencuci baju orang lain, dan yang paling Sakura takutkan adalah saat ia harus berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain. Selama ini Sakura melakukan segala hal sendirian, mulai dari bangun hingga tidur lagi. Mungkin terdengar menyedihkan, tapi Sakura menikmati kesendiriannya itu. Ia merasa bebas menentukan pilihan terhadap apapun yang dihadapinya. Sekarang, dengan penuh kerelaan, Sakura harus melepaskan kebebasan itu. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura menghela napas dengan berat dan panjang. Semua terasa seperti akhir baginya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Kata-kata Mikoto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Hm? Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal saja. Tidak usah dikhawatirkan." Kedua ujung bibir Sakura tertarik sedikit ke atas.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tidak usah khawatir, sayang. Semua persiapan pernikahanmu sudah tersedia, kau tinggal _fitting_ gaun pengantinmu dan mencoba makanan _catering_ untuk pesta pernikahanmu nanti. Itu semua tergantung seleramu jadi aku tidak bisa memutuskannya. Tapi untuk hal-hal yang lain sudah beres. Kau juga harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, Sakura."

"Iya, tante. Aku merasa berterima kasih dengan segala bantuan yang diberikan. Jujur saja, aku tidak pintar dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah, toh, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi anakku. Lagipula seorang ibu harus membantu anaknya, kan? Oh, satu lagi. Nanti sore anakku yang akan pergi bersamamu." Diakhiri dengan senyuman oleh Mikoto. Sakura membalas perkataannya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Akhirnya, penantiannya selama ini akan berakhir hari ini juga. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Dalam hatinya Sakura merasa sangat senang dengan pertemuan yang akan terjadi, tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak setiap kali ia teringat akan sosok misterius yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu. Perasaan ini seperti saat ayah dan ibunya mengatakan bahwa Sakura telah dijodohkan karena janji ayahnya dengan teman masa mudanya dulu. Ingin sebenarnya Sakura mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mengingat keluarga Uchiha sudah teramat sangat baik kepadanya. Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang, berharap semua itu hanya perasaannya saja.

 **04.03 pm, AMC Hospital.**

Terlihat seorang dokter yang berjalan terburu-buru dilorong rumah sakit yang ramai itu. Seakan sedang dikejar sesuatu, dokter cantik tersebut berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang lain yang memandang kagum figurnya yang seperti model papan atas.

"Maaf, dokter. Kau tidak boleh berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Kau tahu bahwa ini bukan lapangan sepak bola, kan?" tegur seorang dokter yang kebetulan sedang berada di lorong tersebut.

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda," sahut Sakura dengan nada bicara yang terdengar kesal.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu, nanti keriput diwajahmu bertambah, loh," goda Ino sekali lagi yang sontak membuat Sakura terhenti dan menyentuh wajahnya yang mulus itu. Melihat hal itu, Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlambat pergi kencan, ya? Kau terlihat seperti dikejar setan tahu,"

"Hari ini aku ada _fitting_ gaun pengantin untuk pernikahanku. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku terlambat. Jadi, bisakah kau untuk tidak menghalangi jalanku, dr. Yamanaka?"

"Ah, benar juga. Sedikit lagi kau akan berstatus nyonya. Tidak kusangka orang yang selama ini tidak pernah berkencan akan menikah lebih duluan dariku. Kau memang hebat, dr. Haruno. Ah, karena kau akan segera menikah, kau harus lebih memperhatikan berat badanmu. Mulailah diet dan perbanyak makanan yang mengandung serat. Dan satu lagi, kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk merancang _bacelorette party_ untukmu, panggil saja aku. _Okay?_ " Sakura menyahut kata-kata Ino dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Setelah saling melambaikan tangan, Sakura berjalan menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit, tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Masih dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Sakura mengambil _handphone_ didalam tasnya dan bermaksud menelepon seseorang. Saat sedang mencari nama orang tersebut dikontaknya, tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di _lobby_. Ia melakukan kesalahan lagi, seperti waktu itu. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tidak punya kontak calon suaminya! Yang lebih parah, ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya! Sakura selalu saja lupa untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Mikoto ataupun Fugaku disaat ia ada kesempatan. Tanpa disadarinya Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya senidiri dengan tangan kanannya dengan penuh rasa frustasi.

"Hey, kau tahu, kan, memukul-mukul kepalamu seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi lebih pintar?" terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura tersentak mendengarnya, suara ini, tidak salah lagi. Sakura segera memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke arah sang empunya suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, kulitnya putih bersih sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam pekat. Matanya yang berwarna hitam yang menyiratkan ketegasan sekaligus ketenangan disaat yang bersamaan. Ditambah lagi struktur wajahnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna bak dewa Yunani. Sempurna, itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, sebuah senyum kecil terukir diwajah rupawan pria misterius itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya masih asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri. Dipegangnya bahu Sakura yang dengan lembut dan didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kecil milik Sakura. Dengan napas yang tertahan dan senyum nakal diwajahnya, sang pria pun berbisik kepada sang wanita.

"Hey, apakah kita akan berlama-lama disini? Kau tahu kan, kita ada janji untuk _fitting_? Kita sudah terlambat, loh" ucap sang pria dengan nada yang dapat membuat setiap wanita yang mendengarnya akan tergoda.

"Apa? Oh, maafkan aku. Tadi aku sangat terkejut saat melihatmu. Ah, sebaiknya aku perkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu.".

"Ah, Haruno Sakura. Nama yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik, sepertimu. Kebetulan aku sudah mengenalmu, ah, maksudku mengetahuimu sejak lama. Mungkin saja kau yang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sulit rasanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang wanita sepertimu." Lagi-lagi pria itu mengeluarkan senyum indahnya yang dapat membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati padanya, tak terkecuali Sakura. Kehadiran dua sosok yang menawan di _lobby_ rumah sakit itu tentu saja menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Banyak sekali terlihat tatapan kagum dan juga iri yang tertuju pada dua anak manusia yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik menyerupai dewa-dewi Yunani. Sadar akan hal itu, Sakura tanpa sadar menarik tangan pria dihadapannya itu untuk menghindari perhatian orang lain.

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Bukankah kita sudah terlambat ke tempat janjian kita?" Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan pria itu dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru.

"Wow, nona Sakura. Tak kusangka kau akan seagresif ini." Ledek sang pria. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dan dengan tatapan dan tingkah yang canggung Sakura berjalan terus ke arah parkiran mobil.

" _Slow down,_ Sakura. Kau terlihat seperti banteng yang sedang mengamuk sekarang. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil mobilku. Kau tahu kan, seorang wanita sepertimu tidak boleh terkena panas matahari." Dengan senyum yang lembut, pria tersebut meninggalkan Sakura yang sekali lagi terpaku di depan _lobby_. Jujur, Sakura merasa geli dengan setiap perkataan yang didengarkannya itu. Tapi Sakura juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia juga menyukainya. Kepribadian pria itu terasa hangat dan nyaman, dan Sakura merasa bisa bersandar pada pria itu. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa sangat bahagia karena pria yang ia temui itu terasa sangat pas untuk dirinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah perpisahan singkat mereka, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang sangat mewah berhenti di depan Sakura. Seorang pria yang Sakura kenal keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Ia terlihat sangat gagah dan menawan dengan posturnya itu. Sang pria berputar ke arah yang berlawanan dari pintu pengemudi dan membukakan pintu disampingnya untuk Sakura. Dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, Sakura segera menuju pintu yang dimaksudkan hanya untuknya. Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka langsung meluncur menuju ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Selama perjalanan, banyak sekali hal yang mereka ceritakan satu sama lain. Tidak ada kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, seolah-olah mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Waktu pun terus berlalu, tak terasa mereka hampir sampai ditujuan. Sakura teringat akan sesuatu, tanpa keraguan ia pun bertanya kepada sang pria.

"Ah, maaf karena aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar kepadamu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kutanyakan. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang tidak tahu namamu,"

"Dari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Astaga! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena sudah berbincang denganmu tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Aku putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona Sakura." Dengan senyumnya yang menawan, sang pria menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri

"Itachi? Wah, nama yang bagus sekali. Nama itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kalau begitu senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan Itachi." Jawab Sakura dengan menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, seperti anak kecil yang terlihat bahagia dan antusias dengan hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya pada saat hari Natal.

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, ya. Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kedepannya akan seperti apa," dengan penuh konsentrasi, Itachi menatap jalan lurus yang ada dihadapannya, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum malu. Dalam hati, ia pun mengiyakan perkataan dari pria yang saat ini duduk disampingnya.

 _Ya, kita memang telah ditakdirkan seperti ini. Ku harap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar hingga akhirnya nanti._

.

.

.

 _Finally, chapter 3_ bisa saya selesaikan!

Yeayyyyyyy🎉🎉🎉

Ah, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng- _update_ cerita ini.

Semoga kesalahan saya dimaafkan dengan menyediakan _chapter_ yang lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya.

Jangan lupa untuk me- _review_ cerita saya, ya!

Terima kasih!❤

-xoxo

2nd


	4. Revealed

**Chapter Four: Revealed.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Itachi. Akhirnya Sakura tahu nama pria itu. Pria yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya itu ternyata sesuai dengan harapan Sakura. Pribadinya yang hangat dan parasnya yang rupawan membuat Sakura yakin bahwa dirinya nanti bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan pria dari keluarga Uchiha ini. Semua kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan pun pelan-pelan mulai hilang. Sakura pun sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaannya bersama pria Uchiha itu.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, tidak terasa Sakura dan Itachi sudah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Layaknya seorang pria sejati, Itachi bergegas turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang disampingnya. Sakura yang kaget diperlakukan bak seorang tuan putri oleh Itachi semakin terbuai dengan tingkah pria tampan itu. Sakura mulai menyukai perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarga mereka. Itachi pun tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum manis diwajahnya sambil sesekali memerhatikan dan memuji kecantikan Sakura. Sakura pun semakin terlena dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya ini.

"Ah, kita sebaiknya tunggu dulu di sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Itachi saat mereka dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu butik langganan Mikoto Uchiha ini.

"Tidak apa. Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara malam ini jadi kita mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama," diakhiri dengan wajah Sakura yang terlihat bersinar. Tidak, tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan ku bilang? Bersama? Tidak. Tidak. Sakura yang sadar akan kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti rayuan itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti seorang gadis remaja, Itachi tertawa kecil sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Karena kaget, Sakura refleks mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Itachi yang sedang memandangnya. Saat Itachi akan berbicara, tiba-tiba _handphone_ miliknya berdering. Itachi pamit untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melihat-lihat gaun yang berada di ruang tunggu itu. Awalnya Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Ia yang tidak pernah berkencan akhirnya akan menikah dengan seorang pria tampan dari keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Ditambah lagi calon suaminya yang tidak hanya sedap dipandang tapi juga bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar disaat ia ada masalah. Sakura merasa bersyukur sekali karena mendapat kemudahan dan rezeki seperti ini. _Deg!_ Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Tiba-tiba semua perasaan tidak enak yang tadi sempat hilang kini muncul kembali dan rasanya semakin kuat hingga membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak. Sakura menghela napas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya. Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak gaun yang tersedia dia hadapannya. Diperhatikannya satu persatu gaun di hadapannya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan yang tadi mengganggu hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tempat Sakura berada. Dilihatnya wanita merah muda itu sedang melihat-lihat gaun yang ada di depannya. Mata Sakura terlihat fokus dengan apa yang dipegangnya, memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada pada gaun-gaun itu.

"Sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok?" tanya Itachi, mengejutkan Sakura.

"Eh? Ah, masih belum. Semua gaun ini sangat cantik, aku kebingungan memilihnya."

"Ya sudah. Kau coba saja semuanya. Kau punya banyak waktu luangkan?"

"Hah?! Maaf. Maksudku gaun-gaun ini jumlahnya terlalu banyak. Kalau aku coba semuanya, waktunya tidak akan cukup. Lagipula kasihan orang-orang yang membantuku memakai gaun-gaun ini, mereka pasti akan kelelahan. Kau juga pasti lelah menungguku." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

" _Okay, okay._ Baiklah calon nyonya Uchiha. Kau tidak perlu protes seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau memilih tiga, tidak, lima gaun saja yang paling menarik bagimu? Itu akan memudahkanmu untuk memilih nantinya," kembali Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk protes. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikiranku saja. Tapi, aku masih bingung jika harus menentukan pilihan seperti itu. Maukah kau membantuku?" Sakura pun tersenyum malu.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Lagipula, kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Sesama anggota keluarga harus saling membantu, kan?" diakhiri dengan tawa kecil Itachi. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal dari kata-kata Itachi. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak baik menaruh prasangka buruk pada orang yang berbuat baik kepada kita, batin Sakura.

Waktu terus berlalu. Dibutuhkan kurang lebih satu jam bagi Itachi dan Sakura untuk menentukan lima gaun yang akan menjadi pilihan Sakura. Tentu proses pemilihan itu diisi dengan banyak perdebatan kecil dan juga candaan-candaan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Satu hal yang Sakura sadari tentang calon suaminya ini. Itachi memiliki kepribadia yang humoris dan apa adanya, cocok dengan tipe ideal Sakura. Lima gaun terpilih itupun diletakkan di dalam ruang ganti yang ada diruangan ini. Saat Sakura dan Itachi bercanda mengenai kemungkinan Sakura merobek gaun yang dicobanya atau Itachi yang jatuh pingsan akibat pesona Sakura yang mengenakan gaun pengantin, tiba-tiba pintu ruang tunggu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok laki-laki dari balik pintu itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku lelah menunggumu dari tadi," gerutu Itachi terhadap pria yang baru masuk tadi. Mereka terlihat akrab, sangat akrab. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Bentuk wajahnya, warna kulit, rambut dan mata mereka pun sama persis. Hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Itachi dengan rambut panjangnya dan pria itu dengan rambutnya yang _spiky_. Aura yang mereka pancarkan pun sama-sama tegas, tetapi ketegasan yang dimiliki pria itu cenderung mengintimidasi. Dan yang paling penting, Sakura ingat dengan wajah itu. Mengingat hal itu, perasaan tidak enak yang sedari tadi ia pendam tiba-tiba meledak. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi begitu melihat pria ini.

"Hn. Aku akan mencoba beberapa _tuxedo_ dan segera kembali ke kantor." Ujar pria itu dengan nada yang dingin. Tunggu sebentar. _Tuxedo?_ Jangan-jangan..

"Kau ini tidak seru sekali, Sasuke. Setidaknya kau harus lihat dulu saat mempelai wanita mencoba beberapa gaun dan kau harus memberikan pendapatmu. Masa kau mau meninggalkannya? Kau ini benar-benar, ck."

"Apa untungnya bagiku? Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dia kenakan. Gaun tetaplah gaun. Apa bedanya?" sekali lagi denga nada yang dingin.

"Maaf, mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman berdiri di samping kalian tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang waktu itu di restoran, kan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Sekali lagi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Oyy~ Kau ini dingin sekali Sasuke. Kau harusnya bisa lebih ramah dengan calon istrimu ini. Kalian akan menikah loh," Benar sudah dugaan Sakura. Pria dingin di depannya ini adalah calon suaminya, bukan Itachi. Dialah yang waktu itu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura di restoran tempat pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Akhirnya terungkap sudah. Pertemuannya dengan Itachi yang penuh dengan kejanggalan dan perasaan tidak enak yang dari tadi ia rasakan ternyata menuju pada suatu kesimpulan: Haruno Sakura akan menikahi pria dingin dan tak berperasaan yang ada dihadapannya ini. _Oh, God. No!_

Semua terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sakura. Suasana _fitting_ yang dilaluinya pun terasa sangat tegang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mencoba dan menentukan _tuxedo_ yang akan dipakainya. Sakura pun tidak bisa, bukan, terlalu takut untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang penampilan calon suaminya itu. Hanya Itachi saja yang dari tadi berkoar-koar kesana kemari. Bahkan saat sudah selesai pun Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura tanpa pamit kepadanya, menoleh pun rasanya juga tidak. Sakura benar-benar tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, wow! _That was so awkward!"_ akhirnya Sakura membuka suara setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura lalu membuat simbol _ok_ dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan merasa terintimidasi oleh orang seperti Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau coba dulu gaun-gaun itu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. _Okay?_ " mendengar kata makan Sakura pun langsung bergerak menuju ruang ganti. Ketegangan diwajahnya pun sudah hilang, digantikan oleh senyumnya yang antusias. Dengan sabar Itachi menemani Sakura sambil memberikan opininya yang jujur tentang gaun-gaun yang dicoba Sakura. Setelah saling bertukar pendapat, akhirnya terpilihlah satu gaun yang akan Sakura pakai dihari pernikahannya.

Dengan penuh rasa lelah dan lapar, Itachi dan Sakura langsung menuju ke sebuah restoran yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari butik itu. Setelah memesan makanan dan sedikit obrolan ringan, mulailah mereka memulai perbincangan yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura, maafkan sikap Sasuke yang seperti tadi, ya. Adikku itu memang agak sulit untuk bergaul, harap dimaklumi, ya."

"Ah, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi kau jangan meminta maaf untuknya, memangnya dia tidak bisa minta maaf sendiri?" diakhiri dengan tawa oleh Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf jika aku menimbulkan kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Tadi seharusnya yang menjemputmu adalah Sasuke, tapi karena ada rapat, akhirnya aku yang disuruh ibuku untuk menjemputmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengira bahwa akulah calon suamimu."

"Ey~ Tidak apa-apa. Kesalahpahaman kan wajar terjadi. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu kepadaku. Hahaha..."

"Baiklah. Ah, tentang Sasuke. Aku mau memberikanmu saran sebagai seorang kakak. Sasuke mungkin terlihat seperti itu dimatamu, tapi percayalah, ia sebenarnya sangat baik. Kau hanya perlu menemukan 'titik kelemahannya' saja. Aku juga minta tolong kepadamu untuk selalu menjaga dan memberikan perhatianmu kepadanya."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas saranmu, calon kakak ipar." Tawa Itachi pun langsung terdengar begitu kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Sakura. Itachi tidak percaya sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki seorang adik ipar seperti Sakura. Makan malam pun terus berlanjut dengan penuh candaan dan obrolan ringan dari keduanya.

Malam itupun diakhiri dengan Itachi yang mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah menyampaikan beberapa wejangan dan salam perpisahan, Itachi pun langsung meluncur meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, mulai dari _fitting_ sampai mengetahui bahwa calon suaminya adalah si bungsu Uchiha. Sakura merasa hal itu menakjubkan sekaligus menakutkan karena menurutnya ia tidak akan menjalankan hidup yang biasa-biasa saja dengan suaminya nanti. Setelah Sakura mandi dan memberikan laporan kepada Mebuki dan Mikoto mengenai _fitting_ dan juga Sasuke, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih sambil terus memikirkan tentang apa yang sudah dialaminya hari ini. Mata Sakura perlahan-lahan terpejam, bersiap untuk meluncur ke alam mimpi dimana semua hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

 _Ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya. Entah bagaimana ada sesuatu yang mengikat kami hingga seperti ini. Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin Sasuke adalah takdirku._

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu saya tidak _update._ Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini. Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus saya urus terlebih dahulu. Saya juga minta maaf karena _chapter_ ini sedikit lebih pendek darioada yang sebelumnya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.

 _So, review please?_

Terima kasih

-xoxo

2nd.


	5. Changed

**Chapter Five: Changed.**

.

.

.

Seminggu lagi semuanya akan berubah, setidaknya itu yang Sakura pikirkan. Dari statusnya, yang selama 28 tahun hidupnya selalu sendiri, akan berubah menjadi milik orang lain. Mungkin Sakura bersikap berlebihan dengan semua ini, tapi, hey! Siapa yang tidak panik jika ia tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah dikenalnya? Apalagi, Sakura tidak punya pengalaman apapun dalam memiliki hubungan romantis dalam hidupnya. Selama ini ia hanya punya waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan pekerjaannya, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus orang lain.

Sakura lelah, lelah dengan semua persiapan, lelah dengan rutinitas hidupnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya lelah adalah sikap calon suaminya. Ah, kalian mungkin masih ingat dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin terhadap Sakura saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, bukan? Yup, sikapnya itu tidak berubah sedikit pun. Bahkan, ada saat-saat tertentu dimana sikapnya itu menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, seperti sekarang ini. Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang melihat gedung yang akan mereka jadikan tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka nanti. Dari tadi Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke pun membiarkannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada. Semua diskusi Sasuke lakukan sendiri dengan Sakura yang hanya mendengarkan tanpa bisa menyampaikan pendapatnya. Menyedihkan. Sakura pun sampai bertanya-tanya apa perannya disitu.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua diskusi dengan wedding planner, Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah. Sakura paham betul dengan Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka akan dijodohkan, Sakura pun sebenarnya merasa demikian. Baik ia maupun Sasuke tentu saja masih ingin menikmati masa lajang mereka, apalagi saat ini keduanya sedang berada dipuncak karir masing-masing.

"Hey, Sakura. Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?" Ino Yamanaka menjadi teman makan siang Sakura hari ini.

"Hm, kau taulah. Seperti biasanya, tidak dianggap ada" sahut Sakura dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Wah, Sasuke itu betul-betul keterlaluan. Aku tahu dia itu memang sedikit kaku terhadap orang baru. Tapi tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu terhadap calon istrinya, kan?" kali ini Sai, tunangan Ino yang ternyata adalah sahabat Sasuke, berkomentar.

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar dan berkomentar apa pun tentang Sasuke. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku jengkel."

"Okay, okay. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia akan menjadi suamimu dan kau harus menerimanya. Anggap saja pernikahanmu ini sebagai kontrak, jadi yang resmi dalam hubungan kalian ini hanyalah status kalian sebagai suami-istri. Untuk masalah perasaan dan kehidupan pribadi kalian urus masing-masing. Hm?" kali ini Ino memberikan saran yang cukup brilian, seperti biasan kali ini Ino memberikan saran yang cukup brilian, seperti biasanya. Sakura tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun tapi dalam hatinya ia setuju dengan saran Ino. Mungkin dengan cara berpikirnya yang seperti itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **06.38 pm, restoran XX**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, suasana di restoran itu tidak terlalu ramai, selalu tenang dan dipenuhi dengan atmosfer yang romantis. Alunan musik yang merdu tiba-tiba terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya yang terdengar diseluruh penjuru restoran itu berhasil mencuri perhatian pengunjung yang ada. Tidak hanya itu saja, penampilan tubuh langsingnya yang dibalut dengan gaun pendek berwarna merah marun dengan model sabrina yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya dan juga menonjolkan kulit putih mulusnya yang seperti salju. Rambut merah mudanya itu pun ia tata dengan model classy messy bun yang menampakkan leher panjangnya. Semua mata yang melihatnya merasa kagum dan iri melihat penampilannya yang sangat sederhana dan elegan, layaknya seorang putri.

Wajah ayunya itu terlihat kebingungan mencari seseorang di dalam restoran itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dengan matanya yang segelap langit malam sedang duduk didekat jendela restoran itu sambil menatap ke arah luar, menunggu. Penampilannya pun cukup sederhana, mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang menonjolkan sedikit tubuh maskulin yang ia tutupi. Matanya yang saat itu terlihat sayu masih memancarkan ketegasan yang dapat membuat semua orang tunduk terhadap perintahnya.

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini?" adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang pria begitu melihat bayangan sang wanita yang berada di dekat mejanya.

"Ah, halo. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus mengoperasi seorang pasien dan ternyata operasinya memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Maafkan aku." Dengan suara yang pelan, Sakura menjawabnya. Sasuke hanya diam saja, lalu memanggil waitress yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka untuk memesan. Selama makan malam berlangsung, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar selain diawal pertemuan mereka tadi. Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin bertemu dengan satu sama lain. Ya, makan mala mini direncanakan oleh ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Katanya sangat bagus bagi mereka berdua untuk sering bertemu dan mendekatkan hubungan mereka. Yah, kenyataannya justru jauh dari yang diharapkan.

Makan malam terus berlanjut dalam diam. Sesekali Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela atau fokus dengan makanan di hadapannya. Beberapa kali Sakura membuka mulut hendak memulai pembicaraan, tapi segera diurungkannya kembali. Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makanan penutup. Seperti tadi, semuanya berlangsung dengan tenang. Tapi ada satu perubahan yang Sakura sadari. Pria yang duduk dihadapannya terlihat sedikit gelisah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengaduk-aduk makanan dihadapannya dan menyendoknya tetapi tidak memakannya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hm? Ah, tidak, aku menyukainya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, dari respon yang diberikan Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Sakura kembali fokus dengan makanan dihadapannya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar dan menbuat Sakura kaget. Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan menatap Sasuke. Tak disangka ternyata mata Sasuke lebih duluan menatap Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menatap Sasuke. Matanya indah dan gelap, itu yang muncul dipikiran Sakura. Ia pun hanya terdiam, terhipnotis dengan mata Sasuke yang tajam dan tegas.

"Apa? Ah, kau tidak perlu repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Sakura tersenyum, berusaha menutup kekagetannya. Hening. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas lega, setidaknya Sasuke tidak memaksa untuk mengantarnya.

Setelah makan malam yang penuh dengan ketenangan, Sasuke dan Sakura kini berdiri di depan restoran menunggu petugas valet yang sedang mengambil mobil Sasuke. Sekali lagi keduanya berdiri dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saat Sakura sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang pasien-pasiennya, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak dapat dipercaya. Sasuke membuka jas hitam yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya dibahu Sakura yang terbuka.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada perhatian yang terdengar. Sakura terlalu kaget untuk menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. Pikirannya menjadi kacau dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah padanya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah hingga warnanya mirip dengan warna pemulas bibir yang ia gunakan. Sayangnya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pipi Sakura yang memerah itu.

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu, saat petugas valet datang dengan membawa mobilnya. Dengan kata-katanya yang tertahan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Sakura dibelakangnya. Sakura yang merasa tidak diajak, hanya diam memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke belakang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," singkat dan tegas. Kata-kata Sasuke itu diikuti dengan tindakannya yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sakura dibuatnya terdiam. Tubuhnya pun bergerak mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, duduk disebelahnya.

Mobil sport hitam membelah jalanan di malam hari. Di dalamnya ada sepasang pria dan wanita yang menikmati keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memecah kesunyian itu. Ah, tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki ide untuk memecah kesunyian itu. Karena jujur saja, Sakura sangat benci dengan kesunyian.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf karena tadi terlambat. Aku tahu kau sangat tidak suka dengan keterlambatan. Maaf ya.." dengan suara yang sangat lembut, Sakura menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang dokter. Nyawa pasienmu lebih penting, okay?" itu dia. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Tidak ada nada dingin yang biasanya ia gunakan, hanya ada nada bicara yang sedikit ramah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sakura tersenyum, senang dan puas dengan respon yang diberikan. Sakura tidak percaya, Sasuke bisa bertingkah seperti ini kepadanya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah bisa menerima keadaan di antara mereka.

Mobil terus melaju dengan kesunyian yang kembali tercipta. Meskipun saling diam, suasana yang tercipta berubah 180 derajat. Suasana yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi hangat. Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah mungil Sakura pun tidak kunjung hilang. Sasuke pun sesekali melirik Sakura dan tersenyum kecil, entah karena puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan atau karena sudah berhasil memecah ketegangan di antara mereka. Sasuke kembali fokus ke jalanan yang menuju ke rumah Sakura. Bagi Sasuke ini juga merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya mengantarkan seorang gadis pulang ke rumahnya. Mobil terus melaju hingga akhirnya sampai di depan rumah sang wanita. Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria yang mengantarnya sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya. Saat ia hendak membalikkan badannya, Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Kau tahu besok kita akan ada pertemuan dengan pihak catering, kan?" Sakura lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Okay. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam empat sore. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi. Sekarang masuk dan istirahatlah. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Sekali lagi Sakura mendengar kalimat panjang lebar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mobil Sasuke meninggalkan halamannya.

Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menghapus riasan yang ada di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Wajahnya kembali memancarkan kecantikan alaminya yang luar biasa. Semua yang tadi ia kenakan sudah diganti olehnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak ia tanggalkan dari tadi. Senyum diwajahnya tidak hilang sedikit pun dari wajahnya. Sakura sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia alami barusan. Sikap Sasuke yang dirasanya sedikit lebih hangat membuat hati Sakura lega. Perubahan inilah yang selam ini Sakura nantikan. Kalau seperti ini terus, rasanya semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _Akhirnya Sasuke berubah juga. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku harap perubahan ini bukan hanya perubahaan sementara._

.

.

.

Akhirnya, cerita ini berhasil saya update dengan sukses dan tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. HAHA.

Maafkan saya yang akhir-akhir ini sering telat memperbaharui cerita ini. Bukan karena kurang inspirasi, hanya saja imajinasi saya selalu lari kemana-mana setiap kali saya berusaha menuangkannya dalam tulisan.

Maafkan jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-kata.

Karena chapter lima sudah terbit, saya boleh kan minta review dari para pembaca?

Terima kasih.

-xoxo

2nd.


	6. D-day

**Chapter Six: D-Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Hari dimana dua keluarga berpengaruh di kota ini akan bersatu dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang suci dan sakral. Semua orang sangat menantikan pernikahan yang katanya akan menjadi pernikahan terakbar di Asia ini. Keluarga yang bersangkutan pun terlihat sangat bahagia dengan acara ini. Senyum lebar terus menghiasi wajah mereka yang terlihat ceria, terlebih ibu dari mempelai pria, Uchiha Mikoto.

Satu persatu tamu undangan memasuki gereja yang akan menjadi tempat kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian bangku di dalam gereja sudah terisi penuh dengan tamu undangan dan keluarga. Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi momen bersejarah bagi keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha akan terukir di tempat ini.

Waktu terus berjalan, tersisa sepuluh menit lagi bagi Sakura sebelum statusnya berubah. Dengan gelisah ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tunggu di belakang gereja. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih terus menerus meremas gaun yang dikenakannya. Kedua orang tua Sakura, bahkan kedua orang tua Sasuke, sudah memberikannya semangat dan juga nasihat-nasihat untuk Sakura sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar. Orang-orang terdekat Sakura yang lainnya pun sudah menyemangatinya dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya. Untuk sejenak hal itu membuatnya cukup tenang dan lega, tapi tetap saja ia merasa yang kurang. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya, bahkan terakhir kali mereka berbicara sekitar satu minggu yang lalu saat di restoran. Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi satu sama lain apalagi saling bertemu. Sakura tentu saja khawatir apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke, apa dia baik-baik saja, atau apakah Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di altar dan pergi bersama wanita lain? Ah, bukannya Sakura merasa cemburu jika seandainya Sasuke bersama wanita lain, toh dia juga tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun kepada pria Uchiha itu. Hanya saja, jika benar terjadi, hal itu merupakan suatu penghinaan besar bagi keluarganya dan juga harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Nona Sakura, tinggal lima menit lagi. Kau sudah siap, kan?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita dari _event organizer_ datang dan mengingatkan Sakura. Sakura terdiam, lalu dengan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum kaku diwajahnya. Wanita tadi pun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan menarik tangan Sakura menuju pintu ruangan itu. Di luar, terlihat ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi, terlihat gelisah dan menarik napas panjang berulang kali. Melihat hal itu, Sakura merasa sedih. Ia kembali teringat masa kecilnya, dimana sang ayah-lah yang menjadi _superhero_ -nya, yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya dalam pelukannya. Sang ayah yang selalu mengawasinya dan mengasihinya dengan sepenuh hati. Sedikit lagi akan ada pria lain yang akan menggantikan tugas ayahnya untuk menjaganya. Semua memori masa kecilnya terputar kembali dalam pikirannya, membuat Sakura semakin berat untuk meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Papa!" Sakura berlari dan memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat erat, berharap agar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak jatuh di hadapan ayahnya.

"Oh, _sweetie. Are you ready_?" Haruno Kizashi memeluk balik putri semata wayangnya itu dengan kasih. Sakura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia semakin memeluk erat ayahnya, takut ayahnya hilang jika ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Hey, hey. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau takut? Atau?" Ayah Sakura kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, pa. Aku hanya merasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkanmu dan mama. Aku merasa belum menjadi anak yang baik untuk kalian," air mata kembali menggenang di ujung mata Sakura.

"Sakura, _listen_. Papa dan mama akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kami. Aku punya mamamu, dan mamamu punya aku. Kami akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Lagipula, kau sudah pernah berpisah jauh dari kami untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kan?"

"Papa! Aku berpisah dengan kalian, kan, untuk belajar bukan senang-senang. Toh, aku akhirnya kembali lagi, kan?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memajukan bibirnya. Kizashi tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Ia jadi ingat ketika Sakura masih kecil, Sakura sering melakukan hal itu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya papa untuk mengantarmu kepada suamimu. Ingat Sakura, kau selalu menjadi putri kesayangan papa dan mama. Jika, terjadi sesuatu kau selalu bisa kembali kepada kami. Ah, satu hal lagi. Kau masih ingat jurus-jurus yang dulu papa ajarkan? Kalau suamimu macam-macam, kau bisa pakai jurus itu. _Got it_?"

" _Okay, got it_!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, kebahagiaan kembali terpancar dari wajahnya. Rasa ragu dan takut telah hilang dari benaknya. Sakura merasa tenang dengan semua kata-kata ayahnya. Setidaknya kedua orang tuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

Kini tiba saatnya bagi Sakura untuk menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengikat janji suci untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya di depan orang-orang terdekatnya. Pintu gereja perlahan terbuka, semua hadirin berdiri dan menatap ke arah pintu. Di balik pintu gereja yang megah itu terdapat wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri disamping ayahnya, memenuhi janji dan takdir yang telah ditentukan.

Iringan lagu-lagu gereja terdengar di segala penjuru, menemani Sakura berjalan menuju altar. Di sana berdiri seorang pendeta yang akan menikahkannya, dan seorang pria tampan yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sakura tersenyum, menatap seluruh hadirin yang datang, menatap ibunya yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan tangis bahagia, menatap punggung sang calon suami, Sasuke, yang lebar dan terlihat kokoh. Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakannya, ketampanannya masih sama seperti yang Sakura ingat. Pria yang ditatapnya itu perlahan berbalik, menampilkan matanya yang segelap langit malam. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya, bibirnya menampilkan senyum tipis melihat calon istrinya berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terpukau dengan penampilan Sakura, seluruh hadirin pun juga. Sakura memukau semua orang dengan balutan gaun putih panjang dengan potongan _off-shoulders_ yang memamerkan bahu dan punggung mulus Sakura. Wajahnya yang tertutup _elbow-length veil_ tetap memancarkan kecantikannya yang unik. Rambu panjang merah mudanya pun ditata dengan gaya _messy_ updo, menambah kesan elegan pada tampilannya. Riasan wajah yang tipis dan buket bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya menambahkan kecantikan alami seorang Haruno Sakura.

Langkah demi langkah Sakura lewati, sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di depan altar, berdiri di depan pendeta, di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Dilirik ayahnya yang mengantarnya menuju altar, wajahnya terlihat tegang dan gugup. Wajahnya juga menampakkan sedikit kekhawatiran begitu mereka mendekati altar. Sakura meremas lengan ayahnya perlahan, menurunkan rasa khawatir ayahnya dan mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Haruno Kizashi tersenyum, tetap menatap lurus ke depan, mantap untuk mengantarkan putrinya ke altar.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan altar. Kizashi melepaskan genggaman putrinya yang sangat ia kasihi. Air mata membendung disudut matanya, air mata kebahagiaan melihat putrinya. Kizashi mencium kening putrinya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke, sang calon menantu. Dengan mantap, Sasuke menyambut tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke sisi kirinya. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan meresmikan hubungan ini dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

"Hadirin yang berbahagia. Di hari yang indah ini akan terjadi peristiwa bersejarah, dimana dua anak manusia akan dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan dan kita akan ambil bagian menjadi saksi dari peristiwa ini." Semua orang tersenyum, tak terkecuali mempelai pria dan wanita. Prosesi berjalan dengan lancar dari awal, tidak ada kesalahan kecil yang terjadi. Kini tiba saatnya bagi kedua mempelai memperkukuh hubungan mereka dalam janji pernikahan.

"Bersediakah engkau, Uchiha Sasuke, mengambil dia, Haruno Sakura, sebagai istrimu dan berjanji untuk saling mengasihi dan mencintai, setia dalam keadaan untung dan malang, senang dan susah, di saat sakit dan sehat, dan setia menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" suara pendeta menggema di seluruh sudut gereja, menggetarkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarkannya.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Dengan mantap dan percaya diri, Sasuke menjawab layaknya pria sejati.

"Bersediakah engkau, Haruno Sakura, mengambil dia, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai suamimu dan berjanji untuk saling mengasihi dan mencintai, setia dalam keadaan untung dan malang, senang dan susah, di saat sakit dan sehat, dan setia menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Dengan suara yang bergetar, Sakura menjawabnya.

"Sekarang, silahkan kedua mempelai untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka." Kedua mempelai kini saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil mengucapkan janji pernikahannya.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, memilih engkau Haruno Sakura menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan kita," Sasuke mengucapkan janjinya dengan lantang, tegas dan mantap. Ditatapnya mata Sakura yang tertutup _veil_ dengan penuh arti.

"Saya, Haruno Sakura, memilih engkau Uchiha Sasuke menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan kita," kata-kata Sakura diakhiri dengan tangis bahagia. Rasanya lega saat ia berhasil mengucapkan janjinya dengan lancar, ia bahkan lupa bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang baru saja ia kenal kurang dari enam bulan.

"Atas kuasa Tuhan dan janji suci yang telah diucapkan, kini saya menyatakan kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri. Anda dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita." Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekati Sakura, membuka penutup yang menghalangi matanya untuk menatap mata hijau Sakura yang indah. Penutup telah terbuka, menampakkan wajah cantik yang berlinang air mata. Dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura berharap tidak ada air mata yang akan jatuh lagi. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak mereka sangat dekat, membuat Sakura sesak. Jantung Sakura berdebar dengan sangat kencang, gugup dan tak percaya bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan terjadi di sini, dengan pria di depannya ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Bibirnya tidak mengarah ke bibir Sakura, melainkan keningnya. Sakura membuka matanya, terkejut saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke dikeningnya. Lalu dengan lembut Sasuke berbisik kepada Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencuri ciuman pertamamu." Lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura terdiam, membeku di hadapannya. Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya, membuat Sakura tersadar. Akhirnya, mereka berjalan, bergandengan, sebagai suami-istri. Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengiringi langkah mereka, tangis haru dari orang tua dan juga orang terdekat mereka pun terdengar. Semua orang dipenuhi dengan rasa syukur dan juga kebahagiaan. Sakura juga tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya kepada hadirin. Ia bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Kata-kata Sasuke yang barusan diucapkan terasa aneh ditelinganya. Katanya ia tidak akan mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura. Apa alasannya? Bukankah wajar jika seorang suami mencium istrinya? Meskipun mereka tidak saling mencintai, bukankah Sasuke berhak menciumnya walaupun untuk sandiwara saja?

Sakura mungkin terdengar konyol dan kekanakan karena memikirkan masalah ini. Tapi kata-kata Sasuke itu terdengar dingin dan penuh dengan rasa kebencian ditelinga Sakura. Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ada jarak diantara hubungan mereka, meskipun mereka telah resmi menjadi suami-istri dan telah bersumpah dihadapan semua orang hari ini. Sakura melirik pria disampingnya, oh, dan ya, Sasuke terlihat sangat menarik jika dilihat dari samping. Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan, tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan dengan gagah dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura merasa ada yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum Sasuke.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan? Kenapa kata-katanya terdengar dingin dan menyakitkan ditelingaku? Apa maksud dibalik senyum itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, saya bisa memperbaharui cerita ini! Yeayy...

Maafkan saya yang 'hilang' selama sebulan ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus saya utamakan. Sekali lagi maafkan.

Jadi, _review please?_

-xo

2nd.


	7. D-day (II)

**Chapter Seven: D-Day (II)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bising orang berbicara yang beradu dengan alunan musik yang merdu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Aula megah sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang terkenal di Asahikawa ini akan menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan termewah tahun ini. Pernikahan bersejarah yang mempersatukan dua keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jepang, Uchiha dan Haruno. Tawa bahagia dari para tamu undangan terdengar sangat jelas. Semua orang terlihat senang dengan pernikahan ini, tanpa terkecuali.

"Selamat malam hadirin yang terkasih. Pada hari yang berbahagia ini, telah terjadi peristiwa bersejarah bagi kedua keluarga yang telah mengundang kita di sini. Kedua keluarga, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, dengan senang hati mengajak kita untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi, mari kita sambut kedua mempelai, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!" Hatake Kakashi, teman dekat kedua keluarga, mentor sekaligus pembawa acara pada malam hari ini.

Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah pintu masuk yang perlahan terbuka. Alunan musik merdu kembali terdengar, mengiringi langkah kedua anak manusia yang telah dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Sasuke menggunakan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih, berbeda dengan yang dipakainya di gereja, berjalan dengan gagah dan tegas, memancarkan aura dominasi yang kuat. Disampingnya, berjalanlah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang sangat anggun. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut dengan gaun putih panjang dengan potongan leher _strapless_ model _mermaid_ yang ekornya menjuntai panjang, menyapu lantai aula yang beralaskan karpet biru tua. Kali ini punggung Sakura benar-benar terekspos karena potongan bagian belakangnya sangat rendah, berhenti tepat di atas pinggulnya, tidak ada _veil_ yang menutupi punggungnya. Model rambutnya hanya diubah sedikit saja, terlihat lebih berantakan dengan banyaknya rambut yang dibiarkan menjuntai membingkai wajah mungil Sakura. Ia pun menggunakan mahkota dikepalanya dan menggenggam _hand bucket_ dari mawar merah dan putih. Tampilan Sakura sangat berbeda dari yang tadi pagi. Tapi aura yang dipancarkan masih sama, aura ratu agung dari sebuah kerajaan besar didalam dongeng anak-anak. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti dewa dan dewi Yunani yang menawan dan rupawan. Postur tubuh mereka yang sama-sama tinggi menambah kesempurnaan penampilan mereka hari ini.

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan menuju pelaminan. Mereka menatap lurus ke depan, sesekali tersenyum melihat tamu yang datang. Sakura terlihat lebih rileks sekarang, rasanya beban yang ia pikul sudah terangkat setengah. Dilirik pria disampingnya itu. Sasuke terlihat gagah dan tampan, seperti tadi pagi. Tatapannya juga sama, tegas dan menghanyutkan. Harus ia akui bahwa suaminya ini sangat tampan dan memukau. Sakura merasa dirinya patut berbangga dengan suaminya ini.

Acara terus berlanjut dengan megah dan ramai. Sesekali terdengar tawa dan sorakan dari para tamu yang kebanyakan adalah teman-teman dan rekan kerja dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Apalagi saat ditayangkan foto-foto masa kecil kedua mempelai. Sasuke memang tampan dari kecil, oh, dan juga sangat imut. Sepertinya ia sudah menjadi favorit setiap gadis bahkan dari usia yang sangat belia. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlihat seperti bola saat masih kecil. Ya, saat kecil Sakura sangat gendut, tapi ia juga sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Saat foto-fotonya muncul dilayar, Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya merona karena malu masa lalunya terekspos ke khalayak ramai. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang salah tingkah, ditariknya tangan Sakura dan diremasnya perlahan. Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipisnya, berusaha membuat Sakura tenang. Sakura pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman kaku, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lagi, fokus pada layar besar di hadapannya. Dari sini Sakura bisa melihat rahang tegas Sasuke yang kokoh, membuat Sakura ingin mendaratkan jari-jarinya di situ. _Wait, what?!_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah mulai terisi pikiran nakalnya.

"Kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua mempelai yang berhasil menghibur kita dengan foto-foto masa lalu mereka." Para tamu pun bertepuk tangan diiringi dengan beberapa sorakan dari tiap sudut ruangan.

"Pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral dalam hidup ini. Pernikahan menjadi awal dan akhir dalam kehidupan seseorang. Dengan pernikahan pula, para orang tua harus merelakan anak-anaknya untuk pergi menjalani kehidupan baru bersama orang lain. Setelah ini, kita akan mendengarkan beberapa nasihat ataupun pesan-pesan yang akan disampaikan oleh orang tua serta orang-orang terdekat kedua mempelai." _Oh, yeah._ Kemampuan bicara yang sangat baik tuan Hatake.

Satu persatu orang tua kedua mempelai mulai berbicara, dimulai dari Uchiha Fugaku. Kata-kata yang disampaikan isinya hampir sama semua, tentang bagaimana sebagai suami-istri harus mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain, kewajiban seorang suami untuk menjaga dan melindungi keluarganya dan seorang istri merawat suami dan juga keluarganya, yah, seperti itulah kata-kata yang disampaikan. Kata-kata itu juga hampir sama seperti yang disampaikan oleh Namikaze Naruto, sahabat Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura. Mereka banyak menceritakan kenangan-kenangan lucu selama mereka mengenal sahabat mereka. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura harus bersyukur setiap saat karena mereka bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Para tamu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah diakhir acara itu.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil _microphone_ yang tadi dipegang oleh ayahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk para tamu yang hadir malam hari ini dan mau meluangkan waktu bersama kami untuk merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Ah, dan ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatiku sejak awal. Di awal, pembawa acara menyebutkan nama kami berdua dengan sangat jelas, tapi ada satu kesalahan disana. Wanita cantik disampingku ini sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura karena ia sudah sah menjadi istriku." Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat para tamu heboh sedangkan wanita yang menjadi topik pembicaraan ini menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang pernikahan ini. Awalnya, jujur saja, aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Karena apa? Mungkin banyak yang sudah tahu bahwa aku dan Sakura dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Jadi, aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini karena aku tidak mengenal calon istriku dulu. Aku bingung dengan keputusan yang dibuat orang tuaku. Aku tetap bersikeras tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Setelah beberapa bujukan dan ancaman, akhirnya aku mau bertemu dengan calon istriku dan berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku langsung dibuat terpukau olehnya. Semakin aku mengenalnya, aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa dialah wanita yang selama ini aku cari, dialah wanita yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku pun jatuh cinta padanya saat itu juga dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpanya. Jadi, untuk ayah dan ibu, terima kasih karena telah 'memaksaku' untuk menikah dengan wanita yang aku cintai dan untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, terima kasih telah membesarkan Sakura hingga ia menjadi wanita luar biasa yang sangat aku cintai. Terima kasih semuanya." Diakhiri dengan senyuman oleh Sasuke dan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang. Sakura? Oh, tentu saja ia terperangah dengan ucapan pria itu. Sakura lantas melupakan semua aura dingin dan tidak bersahabat yang ia rasakan tadi pagi. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat lebih hangat dan dapat diandalkan. Acara terus berlanjut setelah penyampaian ungkapan Sasuke yang mengejutkan.

Malam semakin larut, pesta pernikahan megah itu pun telah berakhir dengan sukses besar. Semua pihak yang terlibat sangat senang dengan pernikahan ini, terlebih kedua keluarga yang terlibat. Senyum dan tawa tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah mereka. Wajah kedua mempelai juga terlihat bahagia dan juga kelelahan, terutama Sakura. Ia lelah setelah seharian memakai mahkota berat di atas kepalanya dan berjalan menggunakan sepatu dengan hak setinggi tujuh sentimeter.

Saat ini ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, suaminya, dan akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai saat ini. Astaga! Sakura baru ingat bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan berbagi rumah dengan seorang pria, berbagi ranjang. Diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya dalam diam. Sasuke terlihat lelah, ia diam terus dari tadi dan menatap keluar jendela. Sakura ingin sekali memijat tengkuk Sasuke agar rasa lelah yang dialami akan berkurang. Tapi Sakura belum punya nyali untuk melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah pria asing yang baru dikenalnya, ia tidak bisa seenaknya langsung main pegang-pegang dengan orang yang abru ditemuinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung turun terlebih dahulu dan membantu Sakura untuk turun dari mobil. Halaman rumah Sasuke sangat luas dan tata letak tamannya pun sangat bagus. Arsitektur rumah Sasuke juga terlihat sangat minimalis. Perlahan Sakura memasuki rumah itu dengan dituntun dengan Sasuke, maklum, Sakura agak sulit berjalan karena gaun yang dipakainya. Sasuke segera memasukkan kode keamanan rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk terlebih dulu. Sakura tercengang dengan interior rumah Sasuke yang sangat megah dan luas. Perabotannya pun sangat elegan walaupun sederhana. Di pojok ruang tamu terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam yang sangat indah. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke bisa memainkan alat musik juga, pikirnya. Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati _grand_ _piano_ tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dibelakangnya. Sakura segera berbalik, menghadap ke arah sumber suara yang tidak lain dibuat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sakura tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan Sasuke. Ia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu. Mendadak ia merasakan aura dingin dan menusuk yang ia rasakan tadi pagi, hanya saja rasa ini semakin kuat hingga membuat Sakura ketakutan. Tanpa sadar Sakura mundur satu langkah saat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Okay_ , karena sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau, aku akan bicara terus terang. Sebelum kita memulai permainan rumah tangga ini, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dipatuhi. Aturannya sederhana, kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah, aku di atas dan kau di bawah. Dilarang mengurusi kehidupan pribadi satu sama lain. Dilarang untuk membawa orang lain ke rumah ini tanpa izin dan sepengetahuanku. Ah, kau juga dilarang untuk menginjakkan kakimu di lantai dua kecuali aku mengizinkanmu. Mudah, kan?" kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang membatu. Merasa aura intimidasi Sasuke semakin mendekat, Sakura lalu tersadar.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi, maksudmu kita tidak akan sekamar?" Sakura tergagap. Sasuke mendengus sinis mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai! Ayolah bangun dari mimpimu, Sakura. Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu itu singkirkanlah dan tolong kembali kepada realita. Aku rela melakukan ini untuk menepis rumor tentang pernikahan kita yang digunakan untuk memperkuat bisnis keluargaku. Tentu saja orang tuaku tidak serendah itu untuk menperkuat bisnis keluarga kami. Aku setuju menikahimu hanya karena tidak ingin ayahku dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Ingat itu." Kata-katanya sangat panjang dan menusuk. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan ini pertama kali juga baginya mendengar perkataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Ah, satu hal lagi. Jangan salah paham dengan perlakuanku kepadamu saat kita makan malam dulu. Aku melakukannya karena tahu bahwa ibuku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memata-matai kegiatan itu. Dan tolong lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan pada saat resepsi tadi, semua itu hanya sandiwara untuk meyakinkan semua orang. Tidak usah memuji dirimu sendiri. Aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Aku akan beristirahat dan, ya, aku rasa kau mampu untuk mengangkat barang-barangmu ke kamar. Selamat malam." Diakhiri dengan langkah cepat Sasuke yang melesat ke lantai dua. Sakura dtinggalkan sendirian di situ. Ia merasa masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua perkataan Sasuke. Sakura seakan terhempas pada kenyataan bahwa semua ini memang tidak terjadi secara sukarela, sama seperti dirinya yang juga terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke. Sakura merasa sangat terpukul dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tidak, bukan karena kata-katanya yang kasar melainkan kebenaran pahit yang diungkapkannya. Mereka berdua menikah bukan atas dasar cinta, melainkan atas janji kedua orang tua mereka. Sakura tidak pernah mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju kopernya yang ia telantarkan di depan pintu masuk. Sakura menyeret koper tidak berasalah itu dengan langkah yang berat dan penuh tekanan. Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang dipikirannya, membuat hatinya terasa perih. Langkahnya pun semakin berat saat membuka pintu kamar yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa memikul beban yang sangat berat dibahunya.

 _Ah, sepertinya Sakura harus menanggung beban ini seumur hidupnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeaayyy..

Setelah sekian lama sibuk berkutat dengan urusan hidup yang tiada hentinya, akhirnya saya bisa _update_ cerita ini dalam tempo yang (lumayan) cepat😁😁

Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama pada _chapter_ sebelumnya. Untuk ke depannya saya akan berusaha untuk bisa lebih cepat lagi.

Yosh!

 _Review, please?_

-xoxo

2nd


	8. Someone From The Past

**Chapter Eight: Someone From The Past**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu semenjak pesta pernikahan termegah di itu. Ucapan selamat terus saja berdatangan dari segala penjuru bagi kedua keluarga dan juga kedua mempelai. Karangan bunga terus saja datang ke kediaman pasangan baru itu ataupun ke tempat kerja mereka, seperti yang Sakura terima saat ini.

"dr. Haruno? dr. Haruno? Ah, di sana kau rupanya. Ada karangan bunga untukmu." Seorang perawat datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya di kantin rumah sakit bersama rekan dokter lainnya. Rasanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura selama satu minggu ini untuk menerima karangan bunga dari banyak orang. Diberikannya karangan bunga mawar merah itu kepada Sakura dan sebagai gantinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada perawat itu.

"Oh, lihatlah. Siapa yang mendadak menjadi artis seperti ini?" Ino bereaksi dengan nada sarkastik yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ino, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian ketika menikahi seseorang yang seperti Uchiha Sasuke." Hyuga Hinata, sahabat Sakura dan Ino yang juga merupakan dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Nyonya Namikaze. Astaga, kau memang tidak akan bisa menang jika berargumen dengan wanita hamil." Ino mendesah, pura-pura kesal. Hinata yang digoda hanya bisa tersenyum dan merona sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit. Sakura tersenyum dengan tingkah kedua temannya itu. Hinata yang saat ini telah hidup bahagia bersama suaminya, Naruto, dan Ino yang sedikit lagi akan menikah dengan cinta masa kecilnya, Sai. Sakura bahagia karena kedua sahabatnya itu berhasil menemukan cinta sejati dalam hidup mereka, tidak seperti dirinya. Ia mendesah pelan, menatap cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya. Cincin bertakhta berlian itu terlihat sangat mewah, elegan, tapi hampa. Kosong. Tidak ada arti cinta dari cincin itu. Haha. Sakura tertawa kecut dalam hati. Dialihkan perhatiannya kepada karangan bunga yang tadi diberikan. Matanya pun menangkap adanya kartu ucapan yang terselip di sana. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membaca kartu ucapan itu. Senyumnya pun langsung merekah ketika tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga itu.

 _Hai, Cherry. Aku tahu kau sangat suka dengan bunga mawar merah. Kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku seperti ini! Kau tahu bahwa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, bukan?_

Malam semakin larut, Sakura sedang beristirahat di atas kasurnya. Ia sangat kelelahan karena ia harus melaksanakan dua operasi sekaligus hari ini tanpa jeda. Kantuk mulai melanda dirinya, mata indahnya itu perlahan tertutup. Sakura telah berada diambang pintu menuju dunia mimpi, dimana segala hal yang indah terjadi.

 _Kruyukk._

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar. Lapar yang datang entah dari mana langsung menyerang dirinya yang hampir terlelap. Dengan langkah malas Sakura menyeret dirinya sendiri menuju dapur yang terletak di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Dilirik sekitarnya, berjaga-jaga kalau saja Sasuke telah pulang dari kantornya. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk 'main kucing-kucingan' dengan pria itu. Setiap kali Sasuke ada, ia pasti selalu menghindar bahkan bersembunyi. Tidak, Sakura tidak takut dengannya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau berurusan dengan mulut pedas Sasuke yang selalu mengkritik setiap apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Bunyi air mendidih terdengar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Bau harum masakan juga tercium dari arah dapur. Sepertinya malam ini Sakura akan menyantap _creamy chicken spaghetti_ kesukaannya. Dihirupnya aroma masakannya sendiri, tersenyum bahagia dengan bangga. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang ia putar dari _handphone_ miliknya. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan berkibar-kibar dengan bebas tanpa halangan.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" suara berat khas pria dewasa tiba-tiba mengganggu 'pesta kecil' Sakura. Si korban langsung meloncat kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya. Pria itu dengan santainya bersandar di dinding dekat dapur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dan penampilannya itu, astaga, sangat menggoda. Lengan kemeja putihnya itu dilipat hingga sebatas siku, menampilkan tangannya yang besar dan kekar. Dua kancing kemejanya pun dibuka, menampilkan sedikit dadanya yang putih itu. Oh, dan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan itu menambah kesal nakal dan seksi pada tampilan Sasuke.

"Hm, hai?" ucap Sakura terbata melihat pemandangan menarik di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai nyaman di rumah ini, hm?" lagi-lagi Sasuke memancarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak minta izin dahulu. Tadi aku kelaparan, jadinya aku harus menggunakan dapurmu untuk memasak. Maafkan aku."

"Ya, ya, terserah saja. Kau berhak menggunakan semua fasilitas di lantai satu, sesuai dengan perjanjian kita. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun, asal kau tidak mengganggu kehidupanku." Ah, lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, seperti biasa. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Hm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Begini, aku memasak cukup banyak untuk ku makan sendirian. Jadi, hm, maksudku, kau mau tidak makan bersamaku? Sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud lain, hanya ingin mengajakmu makan agar tidak ada sisa makanan yang terbuang. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menolaknya, sungguh." Dengan cepat ia mengatakannya sambil meremas apron yang dikenakannya, gugup. Seketika itu si lawan bicara yang hendak naik ke lantai dua langsung memutar badannya menghadap wanita yang masih berdiri di dekar kompor itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Itu salahmu sendiri karena memasak terlalu banyak." Ia benar, itu kesalahan Sakura karena memasak terlalu banyak. Wanita itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kadang tidak bisa melakukan hal yang benar, seperti memperkirakan porsi masakannya dan mengabaikan larangan untuk tidak mengajak bicara makhluk dingin tidak berperasaan di hadapannya itu. Keduanya terdiam, satu menunggu balasan dari pernyataan yang diberikan dan yang satu lagi sedang merenungi kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh si lawan bicara.

 _Kruyuk._

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah bunyi yang keluar dari perut seseorang dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Sakura sontak mengangkat kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia sungguh ingin ketawa. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menahan malu karena suara itu, pipinya bahkan sedikit merona. Sakura akhirnya tersenyum lebar, seperti orang bodoh melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mendadak canggung dihadapannya.

"Aku memang kurang pintar dalam urusan mengukur sesuatu. Tapi aku cukup pintar untuk mengatakan bahwa kau belum makan malam dan saat ini sedang kelaparan. Kalau kau tidak ingin makan bersamaku, _fine then_. Aku akan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarmu. Pokoknya kau harus makan, _okay_?" yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja dan langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Sakura berbalik, melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda sambil tersenyum. Dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa manusia es yang tinggal bersamanya itu akan bersikap demikian.

Makanan sudah siap dan tersaji dengan manis di atas meja makan. Sang koki pun sudah duduk manis, menunggu seseorang untuk turun dan makan bersamanya. Satu menit. Tiga menit. Lima menit. Yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang-datang juga. Menghela napas, wanita itu segera beranjak dari dapur untuk mengambil nampan dan segelas air putih. Dengan segera Sakura langsung membawa nampan berisi makanan itu menuju lantai dua, takut makanan itu akan menjadi dingin. Wanita itu memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke berulang kali, tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia meletakkan nampan itu di depan pintu kamarnya. Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan orang yang dari tadi di panggil-panggil.

"Aku bukan orang sakit yang harus kau layani." Kata-kata dingin itu terucap lagi dari bibir tipisnya membuat wanita itu terdiam. Di ambilnya nampan itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. _Damn, he's hot!_ Itulah pikiran yang membuat Sakura terdiam. Ya, Sakura terdiam bukan karena kata-kata dingin yang diucapkan laki-laki itu, dia sudah terbiasa, sudah kebal. Dirinya terdiam karena melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sangat menggoda mata setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Hanya dengan mengenakan kaus hitam ketatnya yang sukses membuat garis-garis ototnya terlihat jelas dan rambut hitamnya yang basah dan acak-acakan, membuat setiap wanita ingin menyentuhnya. Oh, dan aroma khas pria yang menyeruak dari tubuh Sasuke juga menjadi daya tarik yang luar biasa bagi Sakura. _Oh yeah, he's so hot_.

Makan malam berlanjut dalam hening, hanya terdengar bunyi peralatan makan yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, _well_ , setidaknya itu yang dilakukan Sakura. Ia sangat tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang menyiksanya ini. Ia ingin sekali mengajak pria di hadapannya ini untuk berbicara hal-hal ringan yang pada umumnya sering dibicarakan saat makan malam. Berkali-kali Sakura membuka mulutnya, berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara, mengabaikan aura 'tidak mau diganggu' yang terpancar. Tapi ia bingung harus dimulai dari mana karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke selain ia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha dan seorang direktur dari perusahaannya. Sakura semakin gelisah ketika melihat piring Sasuke yang lama kelamaan isinya mulai habis, menandakan makan malam bersama ini akan berakhir secara sepihak.

 _Drrtt.. drttt.._

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dan membuka pesan itu. _Thanks_ _God_ , akhirnya ada kegiatan lain yang membuat Sakura terlepas dari makan malam yang mengerikan ini. Senyum diwajahnya mengembang, menandakan ia bahagia dengan pesan teks yang sedang ia baca. Jari-jarinya pun dengan cepat mengetik balasan kepada orang di sana, sambil sesekali tersenyum. Tidak lama, pesan balasan pun masuk dan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Hal itu terus saja berulang-ulang, pesan teks balasan yang cepat dan Sakura yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Kegiatan ini tidak lepas dari mata tajam yang merasa diabaikan oleh wanita dihadapannya. Pertama kali baginya untuk melihat wanita itu tersenyum sendiri bak orang gila. Hatinya pun dibuat penasaran dengan pesan teks itu dan siapa yang mengirimkannya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak memberikan komentar pedas atas tingkah Sakura yang terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang salah tingkah ketika membaca surat cinta dari kekasihnya. Kata-kata itu tertahan ketika Sakura tersedak oleh makanan yang sedang ditelannya. Ia pun segera berlari ke dapur, mencari segelas air putih untuk ia minum, meninggalkan ponselnya yang sedang terbuka menampilkan pesan singkat yang sukses membuatnya terkejut hingga tersedak. Sasuke pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan melirik sedikit ke arah layar ponsel di atas meja makan yang menampilkan isi pesan singkat yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut dan tersedak makanannya. Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya sedikit membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Tanpa sadar ia meremas garpu yang dipegangnya dengan kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sejenak ia pun merasa, entahlah, kaget? Tidak percaya? Takut? Entahlah, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu. Diliriknya lagi ponsel itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 _From: XX_

 _Cherry, my darling. I miss you so so so so much!_ _Ayo kita pergi kencan seperti dulu lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolaknya. Oh my God, I miss you sooo much!_

 _Love you_ ❤

Seperti dulu lagi? Kencan? _Well,_ bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang yang berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum adalah seseorang dari masa lalu Sakura yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke. Seorang yang spesial? Atau apa? _Hm_ , sepertinya Haruno Sakura tidak sepolos yang kita kira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Okay, chapter eight is finally up!_

Garing? Membosankan? Ide pasaran? Ah, maafkan saya jika kalian tidak puas dengan cerita ini. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin dengan gaya tulisan saya sendiri. Hehehe.

Untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan kritik maupun saran, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Masukan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya ^^

Ah, dan untuk yang bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke di sini adalah orang yang jahat? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Hanya saja, yaaaa begitulah... Kita tunggu saja penjelasannya di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya. Hohohoo~~

Dan untuk yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak ingin melihat Sakura yang 'bodoh' yang akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke dan berakhir menjadi cinta sepihak, jawabannya adalah tidak. Sakura di sini tidak bodoh. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Tapi, hmmm, begitulah... Sama seperti pertanyaan tentang karakter Sasuke, kita tunggu saja penjelasannya di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya.

Dan satu lagi, cerita ini masih sangaaaaat jauh dari kata selesai. Jadi, untuk kalian harap bersabar ya dan terus berikan dukungan kalian untuk cerita ini. Hehehee...

Akhir kata, saya boleh minta _teview_ nya? Terima kasih^^

-xoxo

2nd


	9. Rival

**Chapter Nine: Rival**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tumpukan kertas-kertas terlihat memenuhi meja itu, seakan merengek minta segera diperiksa dan ditandatangani. Seorang pria terlihat sibuk membaca dan mencoret-coreti beberapa kertas sekaligus, berharap agar tumpukan itu bisa berkurang, setidaknya setengah. Raut wajahnya pun berubah-ubah, kadang santai kadang tidak, kadang datar kadang dahinya berkerut. Pekerjaannya itu seperti tak ada habisnya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut meminta istirahat. Diletakkannya pena yang ada ditangannya, lalu bersandar dengan perlahan, mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang tegang. Mata hitamnya yang terhalang kacamata baca itu pun tertutup. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, penampilannya tidak serapi tadi pagi. Jasnya sudah ia tanggalkan, dasi dilehernya pun sudah dilonggarkan.

 _Tok, tok._

"Boss, sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" seorang wanita berambut merah tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hn, nanti saja. Aku mau istirahat sebentar." Masih memejamkan mata.

"Hm? _Okay_. Ah, ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu." Wanita itu pun berjalan masuk mendekati pria yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. Merasa didekati, pria itu pun membuka matanya, memberikan perhatiannya kepada si lawan bicara.

"Ada apa, Karin?" wanita itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Hm, tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, sebagai sahabatmu, dan juga sebagai seorang wanita. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat Sakura di restoran dekat sini, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tadinya aku mau menghampirinya sampai aku melihat seseorang menghampirinya duluan. Duh, aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkannya seperti apa. Ini, kau lihat saja sendiri seperti apa. Mungkin ini tindakan ilegal dan melanggar privasinya, maaf soal itu. Tapi aku sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak memotretnya. Dari apa yang ku lihat, mereka sangat akrab, melebihi teman. Yah, seperti kekasih, mungkin. Kau jangan salah paham, Sasuke. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau sahabatku dibodohi oleh seorang wanita dan sebagai wanita aku tidak suka melihat tindakan Sakura yang sudah melampaui batas itu. Aku harap kau mengerti, Sasuke." Karin meletakkan amplop coklat berukuran sedang di atas meja Sasuke yang sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Wanita itu lalu undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke yang diam seperti patung.

Direbahkan kembali tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terlihat berkedut. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Mungkin ini akibat dirinya yang kurang istirahat selama beberapa malam ini. Ya, Sasuke selalu terbangun tiap malam dan akhirnya terjaga hingga menjelang pagi. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata hitam yang kelam seperti langit malam tak berbintang. Diliriknya amplop coklat yang terus menarik perhatiannya, seperti meminta untuk dilihat. Perlahan ia membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

Satu hal yang langsung disadari oleh Sasuke begitu dirinya melihat amplop itu. Sakura tersenyum, bahkan terlihat sedang tertawa, ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan olehnya saat bersamanya. Foto-foto itu lebih banyak menampilkan wajah istrinya yang terlihat bahagia bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Merah? Tunggu dulu. Sasuke dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan terkesan tidak sabar menukar-nukar foto yang ia yakini ada lebih dari dua belas lembar itu. Tangannya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya berhenti pada foto terakhir yang sukses membuat dirinya terkejut. Wajah itu. Ya, wajah itu. Sasuke tahu wajah itu, sangat tahu bahkan. Dibantingnya tumpukkan foto itu ke atas mejanya dengan kesal. _Tidak. Jangan orang itu._

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan rumahnya dengan langkah yang berat. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan untuknya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan selelah ini dalam hidupnya. Dirogohnya kunci yang ada di dalam sakunya itu, bermaksud untuk segera membuka pintu dan beristirahat malam ini. Kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ia melirik sebuah mobil sedan putih terparkir dengan rapi di dekat garasi. Mobil Sakura? Dia sudah pulang? Tidak, tunggu. Lampu rumah masih belum dinyalakan, semuanya gelap, menandakan belum ada orang di dalam rumah. Mungkin Sakura tertidur? Tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak mungkin tidur secepat ini. Apakah ia belum pulang? Ataukah ia pergi ke suatu tempat? Tapi kenapa mobilnya tidak ia bawa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi siaga, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang menerobos ke dalam rumahnya dan mematikan semua lampu? Bagaimana kalau Sakura berada dalam bahaya? Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mode siaganya, bersiap-siap jika kemungkinan terakhir yang terjadi. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu rumahnya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat bunyi apapun.

Suara mobil yang mendekat menarik perhatian Sasuke, ia bermaksud meminta tolong kepada pengendara itu jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi di rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya dan pintunya terbuka, menampilkan sosok merah muda yang tadi sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Sasuke sempat bernapas lega, setidaknya wanita itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi napasnya itu langsung tercekat ketika melihat seorang pria keluar dari balik pintu kemudi mobil itu. Seorang pria berambut merah yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam foto-foto yang diberikan Karin tadi siang. Pria itu tersenyum yang otomatis juga membuat Sakura tersenyum. Pria itu bahkan berani memeluk Sakura dan mencium dahinya. Mereka terlihat mesra, seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Parahnya lagi Sakura membalas pelukan pria itu dengan sangat erat, seakan enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Pikiran Sasuke menggila melihat kejadian itu. Tidak, bukan karena ia cemburu. Melainkan karena Sakura terlihat sangat mesra dengan pria itu, ya, pria itu adalah sumber masalahnya.

Setelah melakukan aksi _lovey-dovey_ di depan rumahnya, pria itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah yakin bahwa mobil itu telah hilang dari penglihatannya, ia langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke. Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Kau dari mana?" nada bicara Sasuke masih saja dingin, berusaha mengintimidasi wanita dihadapannya itu. Alis sebelah kanan milik Sakura terangkat, bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi kemana aku pergi? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengurusi kehidupan satu sama lain?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengeluarkan nada sarkastik dari mulutnya. Pria itu terdiam, kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Melihat reaksi itu, Sakura mendengus dan berjalan melewati Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Haruno!" dengan nada setengah membentak sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Kemana dan dengan siapa aku pergi, itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kita tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupan satu sama lain? Aku harap kau tidak melupakan kata-katamu sendiri." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang melemparkan kata-kata pedas kepada Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menghempaskan tangan kekar yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, wanita itu langsung melesat menuju kamarnya, berharap agar tidak akan terjadi adu mulut di antara mereka. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke itu. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan olehnya, padahal ia sendiri yang meminta ada jarak di antara mereka. Sakura tidak paham dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya labil itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, Sasuke adalah orang brengsek yang bertindak sesukanya sendiri dan Sakura tidak suka itu.

Sakura segera membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih, menghilangkan rasa marah dalam dirinya. _Oh yeah_ , kejadian barusan benar-benar merusak _mood_ baiknya. Tidak, bukan karena sikapnya yang seperti 'cemburu' itu. Tapi sikapnya yang seolah-olah peduli itu yang membuat Sakura marah. Gila? Iya, memang Sakura gila jika ia marah karena kepedulian Sasuke. Ia marah karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengannya. Oh, dan ia tidak mau tertipu lagi dengan sikap 'peduli' pria itu. Cukup dua kali saja ia tertipu.

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan. Duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas adalah kesempurnaan yang tiada tara, seperti yang dilakukan pria berambut hitam ini. Matanya yang tajam itu tidak henti-hentinya membaca koran yang dipegangnya baris demi baris.

 _Cklek._

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Matanya langsung mengarah ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar Sakura. Wanita itu berpenampilan rapi, seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Sepagi ini? Ke mana? Sedangkan yang diperhatikan tersebut melengos, tidak menggubris tatapan bertanya yang diberikan.

"Mau ke mana kau?" sesaat setelah Sakura sampai di hadapannya, ia bertanya.

"Pergi. Cari udara segar. Di sini membosankan." Singkat dan dipenuhi dengan nada bicara yang ketus. Melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang drastis tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Sasuke untuk terus bertanya.

"Ke mana? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau berpakaian rapi seperti ingin kencan?" mendengar pertanyaan beruntun itu sontak membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ia melanggar batas yang ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri? Dasar sinting!

"Sudah ku katakan, ke mana aku pergi dan dengan siapa itu bukan urusanmu. Harusnya kau konsisten dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Tuan Uchiha. Dasar kau-"

 _Ting tong._

Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan bel rumah yang berbunyi. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, seakan tahu siapa orang di balik pintu itu. Dengan langkah yang ringan dan cepat, ia segera berlari menuju pintu masuk. Melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak gadis sedang dijemput oleh kekasihnya, otomatis membuat langkahnya juga menuju ke arah pintu masuk. Dari sana, terdengar suara Sakura yang ceria sambil menyambut seseorang yang dibalas dengan suara khas seorang pria. _Jangan orang itu_. Langkah Sasuke terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang datang sepagi ini ke rumahnya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok merah yang sepertinya sadar diperhatikan oleh si pemilik rumah. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain, takut suasana canggung akan tercipta di antara mereka.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke ini-"

"Rei Gaara. Lama tidak berjumpa." Kata-katanya terpotong oleh kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Aura dingin yang mengintimidasi mulai terasa lagi hingga membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Diliriknya Gaara yang terlihat tenang dan tidak terintimidasi sama sekali. Tangannya pun terulur menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ku sangka kita akan bertemu di sini. Ternyata yang menjadi suami dari Sakura-ku adalah kau." Gaara membalasnya dengan nada setengah mengejek. Aura mencekam semakin terasa, kali ini dari kedua pihak. Kilatan marah dan kesal muncul dari mata Sasuke saat ia mendengar nama Sakura disertai dengan kata '-ku' yang keluar dari mulut pria di hadapannya. Gaara juga tidak kalah mengerikannya. Terlihat sekali pancaran dendam yang tertahan begitu ia melihat Sasuke. Mereka berdua seperti siap untuk memakan satu sama lain. Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka merasa canggung dan takut dengan aura mematikan yang mereka pancarkan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan situasi ini.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa mereka terlihat saling membenci? Aku harus tanyakan hal ini kepada Gaara._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter nine is up!_

Terima kasih untuk pembaca setia UL yang selalu mendukungku dan memberikan _review_ yang sangat bermanfaat untukku. Maafkan aku yang kali ini (mungkin) kurang bisa membuat kalian merasakan alur cerita yang greget di _chapter_ ini.

Mohon terus dukung saya yaaa...

Di akhir kata, saya boleh minta _review_?

Terima kasih.

-xoxo

2nd.


	10. A Fresh Start

**Chapter Ten:** **A Fresh Start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _What the hell was that?_ " seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda tiba-tiba bersuara dengan nada kesal kepada pria berambut merah di hadapannya. Pria itu memutar matanya bosan sambil menyeruput kopi panas dari cangkirnya.

" _Come on,_ Sakura. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang besar. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya."

"Bukan hal yang besar katamu? Kalian berdua tadi seperti sudah siap untuk membunuh satu sama lain, Gaara. Untung saja aku menyeretmu duluan ke sini." Kali ini giliran wanita itu yang memutar matanya.

"Yah, anggap saja ada kejadian kecil dimasa lalu yang membuat kami seperti sekarang ini."

"Kejadian seperti apa?"

"Oh, Sakura, tolong-"

"Aku hitung sampai tiga jika kau tidak menceritakannya, kau harus berhenti menghubungiku. Satu, dua, ti-"

"Astaga, baiklah akan aku ceritakan." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara, tanda bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan apa yang akan diceritakannya. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, memikirkan kata-kata terbaik yang akan dikeluarkan agar tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan tambahan dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Dulu waktu masih SMA, aku dan Sasuke adalah _rival_ dalam segala bidang, entah itu akademik maupun non-akademik. Kami bersaing untuk selalu menjadi yang nomor satu, tentu saja persaingan itu kami lakukan secara sehat. Jangan salah paham, aku dulu sangat menghormati Sasuke. Hingga..." Gaara lagi-lagi menarik napas panjang. Kilatan amarah tampak lagi dimatanya itu.

"Lalu?" Sakura sepertinya tidak sadar dengan perubahan emosi lawan bicaranya itu. Dirinya tetap ngotot untuk mengetahui permasalahan kedua pria itu hingga keakarnya.

"Singkat cerita, persaingan terpanas kami terjadi pada akhir tahun sekolah. Saat itu aku benar-benar mengalahkannya dengan telak. Aku berhasil memperoleh nilai tertinggi pada ujian akhir sekaligus merebut beasiswa ke Oxford yang sangat didambakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Kurasa sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengannya memburuk." Pria itu menatap lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi menyimak ceritanya dengan penuh perhatian. Tatapannya masih sarat akan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi. Situasi ini benar-benar membuat Gaara merasa terpojok. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain menceritakan segalanya dengan jujur dan sampai tuntas.

"Sakura, kau masih ingat dengan Konan, kan? Dulu ia pernah menjadi kekasihku sejak SMP hingga SMA."

"Ah, wanita berambut pendek itu? Kalau tidak salah dia mencampakkanmu saat kelulusan, bukan?" dengan polosnya, Sakura menjawab.

"Kau, argh, tidak perlu kau ungkit masalah yang itu, _okay?"_ Sakura membalas perkataannya dengan tatapan 'kau duluan yang mulai membahasnya.'

"Yah, singkat cerita, Sasuke merebutnya dariku dan mempermainkannya sebagai balas dendam karena aku merebut 'takhta'-nya."

"Brengsek." Tanpa sadar, ia langsung mengeluarkan kata makian dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini kasar sekali, Sakura. Kata-katamu itu seperti orang tidak berpendidikan, tahu."

"Ah, itu tadi refleks. Maafkan aku. Silahkan dilanjutkan ceritanya, _sir_."

"Hah, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat wanita yang ku cintai berdansa dengan orang lain yang merupakan _rival_ -ku, bukan? Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan. Akhirnya untuk membalas rasa jengkelku itu, aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya saat kuliah. Oh, kau harus melihat ekspresinya saat aku mencium kekasihnya di hadapannya." Cerita Gaara diakhiri dengan tawa jahat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama brengsek." Dengan wajah datar dan nada yang dingin, Sakura memberikan respon.

"Whoa, _he did it first you know_!"

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai memainkan perasaan orang lain hanya karena kau dendam. Kalian berdua memang sinting." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, kesal dengan cerita Gaara. Ia kesal karena baik Gaara dan Sasuke yang sama-sama memainkan perasaan orang lain hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka berdua. Tapi harus Sakura akui, yang paling brengsek adalah Sasuke karena ia yang melakukannya duluan, Gaara hanya membalas tindakannya itu dengan hal yang sama.

Kini Sakura tahu apa yang menjadi sumber permasalahan di antara suaminya itu dan Gaara. Jujur saja, ia sangat membenci apa yang dilakukan keduanya itu dimasa lalu. Tapi kebenciannya itu lebih terarah kepada Sasuke yang dianggapnya sebagai orang egois yang gila hormat. Satu poin tambahan baginya untuk semakin tidak menyukai Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah dengan malas menuju dapur, mencari air untuk menghilangkan kehausan yang berhasil mengganggu tidur pulasnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia menyalakan lampu dapur dan segera mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan. Ketika sudah selesai, ia segera mematikan semua lampu dan bersiap kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti, ia mendengar seperti ada napas orang lain disekitarnya. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri, menandakan ada kehadiran lain di ruangan itu. Mata hijaunya pun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan mode siaga, bersiap-siap jika nanti ia melihat sosok asing di situ.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura menangkap seseorang yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti, ia berjalan semakin dekat. Bunyi napas itu pun terdengar semakin kuat, menandakan keberadaannya sudah tidak jauh lagi dari Sakura. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia familiar dengan siluet orang itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi, Sakura tahu siapa dia.

"Sasuke?" tidak ada sahutan. Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama pria itu namun tidak ada jawaban juga. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan sosok yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Sosok itu masih tidak bergerak. Sakura mulai panik, ia mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pria itu. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipinya seraya terus menggumamkan namanya. Panas, itu yang ia rasakan. Sepertinya Sasuke terserang demam. Dengan keberanian yang telah terkumpul, ia mengguncangkan tubuh itu sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris hitamnya yang sekelam langit malam. Napasnya menderu seperti habis berlari, butir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangan kirinya langsung menyambar tangan wanita yang ada dipipinya, menurunkannya, lalu meremasnya dengan pelan. Sasuke terlihat panik, seperti habis melihat hantu. Di dalam ruangan yang gelap ini pun Sakura bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lembut. Jujur, Sakura merasa sedikit khawatir dengan ekspresi pria itu apalagi dengan suhu tubuhnya yang melewati batas normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kembali nada dingin itu yang terdengar.

"Aku yang bertanya padamu duluan, _okay_. Oh, dan kau bisa melepaskan tangaku." Sasuke tanpa sadar sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, lalu melepaskannya. Wanita itu memperhatikan tubuh di hadapannya yang masih terbungkus kemeja dan juga celana kantor. Sepertinya ia habis kerja lembur lagi.

"Rupanya kau habis lembur, hm? Aku tahu kau lelah, setidaknya pilihlah tempat istirahat yang nyaman untukmu." Setelah itu, keduanya pun terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di atas meja kecil di hadapan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya kembali terulur menuju Sasuke, menyentuh dahinya yang tertutup rambut, lalu dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sakit, badanmu demam , tahu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamarmu. Aku akan mengambil obat penurun panas dan juga air untuk mengompres tubuhmu." Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun langsung membubarkan diri untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

 _Tok. Tok._

Wanita muda itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Satu menit. Tiga menit. Lima menit. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam ruangan. Apakah ia sudah tertidur? Atau jangan-jangan ia pingsan? Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia membuka pintu di hadapannya hingga menampilkan sosok pria yang terbaring di atas kasurnya. Tanpa sadar, napas lega keluar dari mulutnya,setidaknya ia tidak apa-apa, bukan? Sakura kembali memanggil nama pria itu, tak ada jawaban darinya. Akhirnya, ia memegang tangan Sasuke dan memanggil namanya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Sasuke, aku membawakan obat penurun panas untukmu. Minumlah, setelah itu istirahatlah." Mata itu kembali terbuka lalu melaksanakan instruksi dari wanita itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Sekitar pukul empat lewat. Kenapa?" sebuah gelengan kepala menjawab pertanyaan wanita merah muda itu. Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya, memejamkan mata untuk mengusir rasa pening yang ada dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin pada keningnya. Matanya pun kembali terbuka, menatap wajah yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengompresmu. Dengan cara ini demammu akan lebih cepat turun." Jari lentiknya menyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinganya agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya. Mata hitam itu masih terbuka, memandang wanita dihadapannya.

"Tatapanmu itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Bisakah kau memejamkan matamu saja dan beristirahat?"

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?" alis Sakura terangkat sebelah, kaget dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa?"

"Rei Gaara. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu bersamanya. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" nada bicaranya kali ini terdengar sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Gaara? Astaga. Aku tidak percaya ini." Sakura tertawa pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Gaara tentang persaingan bodoh kalian juga 'permainan' kecil kalian dengan wanita. Sungguh, tindakan kalian sangat kekanakan. Aku jadi semakin tidak menyukaimu, kau tahu?" Nada bicara Sakura langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi dingin. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Hn." Gumaman singkat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sungguh, aku sangat kesal dengan tingkah kalian itu. Kalau saja kau tidak sakit seperti ini, aku tidak akan sudi berada di dekatmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk merawatku. Lagi pula ini hanya demam biasa."

" _First of all_ , aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu, aku membencimu, _okay_? Melihatmu sakit membangkitkan naluriku sebagai seorang dokter. Kau pasti tahu tugas dokter, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. _Second of all_ , kau tidak bisa menyepelekan demam. Semua penyakit, ringan maupun parah, itu gejala awalnya adalah demam. _Okay_?" mendengar ocehan Sakura yang tidak ada hentinya itu membuat kepala Sasuke semakin pusing. Tapi, ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lewat ocehan wanita itu justru ia merasa sedikit tenang dan tidak kesepian seperti biasanya.

"Ah, sepertinya demammu sudah turun. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Dengan perlahan, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku di sini?" Alis Sakura terangkat. Kaget sekaligus bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Akan menyenangkan jika ada orang yang menemaniku. Lagi pula sedikit lagi matahari akan terbit, jadi aku rasa kau tak perlu melanjutkan tidurmu."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa juga akan lebih baik seperti itu. Ah, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kenapa kau bisa tahu tadi aku bersama Gaara? Apakah kau mengikutiku?"

"Ah, itu. Kebetulan tadi aku dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat. Aku melihatmu sedang berjalan sambal makan _hot dog_. Kau tahu, tidak susah mengenalimu ditengah kerumunan orang." Sakura melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Sasuke. ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Rambutmu yang unik, tinggi badanmu yang di atas rata-rata, kulitmu yang putih, mata hijaumu yang berkilauan. Aku rasa dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu tentu saja kau akan mudah dikenali." Seketika itu wajah Sakura memanas, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan begitu memperhatikan penampilan fisiknya.

"Kau rupanya sangat memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja fisikmu itu sangat mencolok. Siapapun yang pertama kali melihatmu pasti akan langsung mengingatmu."

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Giliranku bertanya. Apa hubunganmu dengan pria itu?" nada suaranya kembali dingin.

"Pria itu? Ah. Gaara?"

"Ya. Kau terlihat akrab dengannya. Siapa dia? Mantan kekasihmu? Ah, tidak. Kekasihmu yang terpaksa kau tinggal karena kau harus menikah denganku?" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terlihat serius. Pembicaraan mereka sepertinya telah sampai ke tahap yang lebih serius.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Kau cemburu?" Sakura berniat mencairkan kecanggungan yang terjadi karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang beruntun itu.

"Ya, aku cemburu." Dengan cepat, pria itu menjawab. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, meyakinkan lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku, itu tadi hanya bercanda." Hembusan napas yang terdengar nyaring keluar dari mulut wanita berambut merah muda itu. Hampir saja ia masuk ke dalam jebakan pria itu, lagi.

"Ah, jadi hanya bercanda. Hm, bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Hubungannku dengan Gaara tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha agar kalian berdua tidak terlibat dalam masalah yang sama."

"Lalu seperti apa?" sepertinya pria itu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Gaara. Tingkahnya ini pun membuat sedikit rasa curiga timbul dalam benak Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Gaara adalah saudara, lebih tepatnya ia adalah kakak sepupuku." Mata hitam itu seketika melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Ya, _rival_ -mu itu adalah sepupuku. Sungguh!" sepertinya ia menangkap sinyal bahwa lawan bicaranya itu tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Kenapa tingkahnya itu seperti kekasihmu? Itu aneh."

"Ah, itu. Dulu waktu aku masih SMP ada kakak kelas yang naksir padaku, bahkan ia terobsesi denganku. Gaara berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku agar menjauhkan laki-laki aneh itu. Pada akhirnya kami pun terbiasa untuk bertingkah sebagai pasangan kekasih." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hentikan itu."

"Hm, apanya?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Tingkah kalian itu bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Lagipula, sudah ada orang lain yang akan menggantikan tugasnya menjagamu." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Sasuke, terdengar jelas dan tegas. Pipi Sakura langsung memanas mendengarnya. Ia mengerti bahwa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, _okay_. Nanti akan ku sampaikan padanya." Sakura tersenyum canggung yang disambut dengan senyuman tipis dari Sasuke.

Pembicaraan mereka pun mulai berlanjut, mulai dari pekerjaan hingga keluarga mereka. Mereka merasa bahwa pembicaraan inilah yang seharusnya mereka lakukan dari dulu, mengenal satu sama lain. Pembicaraan kali in terasa lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Rasa saling tidak suka dan membenci tidak terasa lagi. Mereka terlihat seperti teman yang dapat berbicara dengan nyaman. Bahkan beberapa kali terdengar tawa dari keduanya.

 _Biip.. Biip.._

Suara alaram di atas meja membuat keduanya tersadar dari obrolan menyenangkan mereka. Perhatian mereka teralihkan ke arah jam tersebut yang menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Mereka berdua terpaku, tidak menyangka telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk sekedar bertukar cerita. Mereka juga tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan berbicara semua terasa lebih menyenangkan.

" _Well_ , sepertinya itu pengingat kita untuk memulai kegiatan kita yang lain. Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau beristirahatlah sebentar." Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening pria di hadapannya.

"Suhu tubuhmu juga sepertinya sudah kembali normal, jadi hari ini kau bisa bekerja seperti biasanya." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantik itu, mengirimkan gelombang hangat yang menenangkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke. Kaki jenjang Sakura mulai melangkah meninggalkan pria itu yang tatapannya masih terpaku padanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama?"

"Makan siang? _Hm, okay_. Aku rasa aku tidak terlalu sibuk siang ini."

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Senyum tipis tercipta diwajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kecil dengan senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Langkahnya pun terasa ringan, membuatnya melompat-lompat kecil menuju dapur. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, padahal jam tidur yang sangat ia agung-angungkan sedikit terganggu oleh seorang pria yang juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Hari ini terasa seperti permulaan yang baik untuk hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

 _Hari ini seperti hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku juga merasa bahwa hari ini adalah sebuah awal yang baik bagi hubunganku dan Sasuke. Aku harap rasa benciku ini akan tergantikan oleh hal lain yang lebih indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter ten is up!_

Maaf karena baru bisa _update_ hari ini. Baru dapat _wifi_ hehehehe…

Ah, untuk _chapter_ ini _feel_ -nya dapat gak sih? Jujur, sebenarnya saya agak ragu mau _post_ _chapter_ ini, hehehe…

Maafkan saya juga karena tidak bisa janji untuk _update_ lebih cepat lagi T-T

Tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dengan lebih menarik lagi. _Fighting!_

-xoxo

2nd.


	11. Fishy

**Chapter Eleven:** **Fishy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah enam bulan sejak pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Selama enam bulan itu pun sudah banyak perkembangan pada hubungan keduanya. Sakura sudah tidak membenci Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi, mereka berdua juga tidak salin menyukai. Lebih tepatnya hubungan mereka saat ini sedang berada di antara itu, tidak benci tapi juga tidak suka. Mungkin terdengar rumit, tapi seperti itulah yang membuat mereka nyaman, setidaknya bagi Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Pangeranmu datang mencarimu. Sana, cepat temui dia." Yamanaka Ino menerobos pintu ruangan tempat sahabatnya itu berada. Sakura yang sedang menyuci tangannya itu pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar hal itu.

"Pangeran? Aku tidak punya pangeran." Wajah cantik itu menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Terlihat sekali otaknya itu sedang berpikir keras. Wanita pirang yang melihat ekspresi bodoh sahabatnya itu langsung memutar bola matanya. Kadang ia heran, dengan kebodohan yang Sakura miliki mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang dokter ahli bedah saraf terbaik diusianya yang relatif muda ini.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri siapa pangeranmu itu. Ia sedang menunggu di ruanganmu. Kau tahu, kan, ia tidak suka menunggu." Sakura mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Seorang dokter berambut merah muda terlihat bersandar pada salah satu dinding liftyang dinaikinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan setelah operasi panjang selama enam jam yang harus dilakukannya. Selama ia menjadi dokter, ia tidak pernah merasa lelah seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, pikirnya. Pintu lift terbuka, membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ruangannya yang terletak di ujung lorong ini. Pikirannya pun kembali mengingat kata-kata Ino tadi tentang pangeraan yang datang untuk menemuinya. Langkah kakinya pun dipercepat, penasaran dengan sosok pangeran yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Tangannya itu terulur untuk meraih kenop pintu di hadapannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pangeran yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa pria di hadapannya itu.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran pria itu.

"Hey, apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi adikku sendiri. Peluk dulu sini. Aku merindukanmu tahu." Tangan pria itu terulur, berniat untuk memeluk wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah gila?! Kalau Sasuke tahu kau ada di sini, dia bisa marah." Secepat mungkin wanita itu menghindar dari pelukan saudaranya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai jatuh dalam pesonanya, eh, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin hubungan kalian memburuk. Itu saja!"

"Ey, _look at you_. Kau sudah pintar beralasan rupanya." Goda pria berambut merah itu yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Hey, dengar ya, aku tidak sedang beralasan. Aku mengungkapkan fakta yang aku yakini! Lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan, egois, dan mau menangnya sendiri. Mengerti? Aku tidak akan per-" kata-kata Sakura terpotong dengan bunyi pintu yang terbanting di belakangnya. Di sana, seorang pria berjas hitam sedang bersandar di pintu yang tertutup. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak dapa ditebak, matanya pun menatap intens dua orang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pria berambut merah kepada pria yang satunya. Gawat, sepertinya Sasuke mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, pikir Sakura.

"Aku datang untuk mengajak istriku makan siang. Tapi sepertinya sudah ada orang yang menghampirinya duluan. Kalau begitu, permisi." Sasuke membuka pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" teriak Sakura.

"Hey, sudahlah, biarkan saja ia pergi. Ada aku di sini yang akan menemanimu, _okay_?" Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada bicara yang jenaka, seperti yang biasa ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku, Gaara. Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya, tapi kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini terus. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah suamiku. Kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan itu, sama sepertiku, walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan. Kumohon, kali ini biarkan aku pergi bersamanya." Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara yang tadi menahannya. Ia pun menyambar tas yang tadi ia bawa dan segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. Beruntung lift yang akan dinaiki pria itu tidak segera terbuka, membuat dokter cantik itu berhasil mengejar langkah suaminya. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan, tak ada yang saling mengucapkan kata. Sakura bergerak tak karuan, gelisah dengan kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Kesunyian itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka berada di dalam mobil. Sakura ingin sekali mengajak pria di sebelahnya ini untuk bicara, tapi aura di sekitarnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin di ganggu. Mulut mungil Sakura berkali-kali membuka-menutup seperti ikan yang terlempar ke daratan.

"Kau masih menggunakan jas doktermu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Mata hijaunya itu langsung melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Ah, tadi ia terburu-buru mengejar Sasuke sehingga ia lupa melepas jas dokternya.

"Tadi aku lupa melepaskannya. Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Sasuke melirik wanita di sebelahnya lalu menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Maaf karena aku masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Kau tahu celana ini habis ku pakai untuk mengoperasi seseorang selama enam jam." Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Dinding es di antara mereka telah mencair rupanya.

"Maafkan aku juga atas kata-kataku tadi. Sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Itu semua ulah Gaara. Astaga, aku kesal sekali dengannya." Wanita itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya dan bibirnya ia majukan sedikit. Tatapannya juga terlihat kesal. Melihat tingkah menggemaskannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau tidak salah. Lagi pula kau hanya mengutarakan pikiranmu. Kebetulan saja aku mendengarnya."

"Ah~ Jadi kau mendengarnya. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, dan jika aku meminta maaf lagi kau pasti akan marah. Jadi, untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk makan malam. Bagaimana?"

" _Deal._ " Jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. Senyum bahagia langsung muncul di wajah Sakura.

" _Deal._ " Senandung ringan langsung keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka, dibalik sosok yang tangguh itu terdapat jiwa gadis kecil yang dapat berbahagia dengan hal-hal sederhana. Satu fakta lagi yang terungkap, pikirnya.

Matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi, memanggil bulan untuk muncul menampilkan cahayanya. Bintang-bintang juga sudah mulai berkilauan, begitu indah, seperti kilauan yang ada di mata wanita berambut merah muda ini saat memasuki _supermarket_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Langkahnya terlihat ringan saat berjalan di lorong-lorongnya sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan yang akan digunakannya dalam _trolly_.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan dulu." Tangannya langsung merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah sedikit mengutak-atiknya, benda persegi panjang itu ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya. Tak menunggu lama, sebuah suara terdengar diseberang sana.

"Kau sedang sibuk? Apakah aku mengganggumu?" suara Sakura terdengar ragu.

"Hm, tidak juga. Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam, tapi aku tidak tahu makanan seperti apa yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku bermaksud untuk bertanya padamu."

"Aku suka apapun yang akan kau masak."

" _Ew, so cheesy!_ " Sakura berseru dengan lantang hingga menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung di sekitarnya. Mendengar reaksi wanitanya itu membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, satu hal yang hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Aku suka semua makanan, kecuali makanan manis. Aku juga suka tomat. Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Nyonya Uchiha?" mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Bahkan, untuk beberapa detik, ia sempat menahan napasnya, tidak percaya dengan yang barusan didengarnya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar nada khawatir dari suara diseberang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Okay_ , sekarang aku sudah tahu seleramu. Tunggu saja, masakanku pasti akan mengejutkanmu."

" _Yes, ma'am!_ Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di rumah." Dengan begitu, sambungan telepon terputus. Senyum kembali merekah diwajah cantiknya, ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan pembicaraan seperti pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya berdebar-debar setiap kali Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan manis. Mungkin ini karena untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Atau karena ia menyukai pria itu? Tidak, tidak. Hubungan mereka sekarang lebih mengarah pada pertemanan, tidak lebih. Ya, hanya teman, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kegiatan belanjanya itu pun ia lanjutkan hingga ia mendapatkan semua bahan yang ia temukan.

Aroma masakan tercium ke segala penjuru ruangan, membuat siapa pun yang menciumnya menjadi lapar. Wanita berambut merah muda terlihat lincah bergerak kesana-kemari. Tangannya dengan terampil menyiapkan sajian untuk dirinya dan pria yang saat ini tinggal bersamanya. Senandung merdunya juga terdengar, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang bahagia. Senyumnya pun tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia." Tiba-tiba suara berat khas pria mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Cepatlah mandi dan ganti bajumu. Sedikit lagi makanannya akan siap." Perhatian wanita itu kembali pada sayuran segar yang sedang dipotongnya.

" _Nah_ , aku ingin menyaksikan pemandangan langka di hadapanku ini." ia bersandar di _pantry_ dekat tempat Sakura berada. Gayanya yang sedikit berantakan membuatnya terlihat 'nakal' dan seksi. Lengan bajunya yang ia lipat hingga siku berhasil menampilkan lengannya yang kokoh dan kuat. Uh, sepertinya aku yang harus yang harus berkata seperti itu, batin Sakura. Tunggu dulu, pikirannya mulai tidak benar.

"Tak kusangka kau pintar menggoda orang. Sudahlah, kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang belum mandi dekat-dekat dengan masakanku." Kali ini Sakura yang membalasnya. Pria itu mendengus, lalu segera menuju kamarnya untuk melaksanakan perintah wanitanya.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada suara mendesis yang keluar dari wajan di atas kompor yang menyala. Seorang wanita terlihat bekerja keras mengaduk-aduk sesuatu disitu. Keringat terlihat mengalir dipelipisnya, membuat keningnya yang lebar berkilauan.

"Aku berani taruhan, rasa saus itu akan menjadi asin karena tercampur keringatmu." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah, piker Sakura.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, sini, aku akan membantumu." Tangan Sasuke terulur, mengambil alih spatula yang sedang dipegang Sakura. Tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, mengirimkan getaran yang membuat jantung wanita itu berdebar-debar. Ia membatu.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa? Hey, sausnya-"

"Ah, _sorry_." Sakura langsung segera menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan debaran mengganggu yang ia rasakan. Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Sakura yang merona dan Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

Suara peralatan makan yang beradu dengan piring memenuhi ruang makan yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu. Kedua orang di sana terlihat sangat menikmati makan malam yang mereka masak sendiri. Sebotol _red wine_ duduk manis di atas meja, melengkapi makan malam mereka.

" _Wine?_ " Sasuke membuka suara setelah ia selesai dengan makanannya. Ia meraih botol _wine_ itu, dan membukanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. _I don't drink._ " Sakura menolak dengan halus sambal tersenyum.

"Ah~ Jadi kau tidak minum minuman beralkohol. Aku baru tahu." Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku bisa minum, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka. Aku hanya minum di saat-saat tertentu." Jelasnya. Sebuah bulatan menyerupai huruf 'O' terbentuk dibibir pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, kita sudah menikah selama enam bulan. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, misalnya saja seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tidak suka minum dan kau tidak tahu makanan seperti apa yang aku sukai." Suaranya kini terdengar serius.

"Kau benar juga. Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau boleh menanyakan apa saja tentangku dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Begitu pula sebaiknya." Wanita itu tersenyum. Pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut, pertanyaan saling dilontarkan dan dijawab. Kini mereka sudah seperti teman dekat, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Biar aku yang mencuci semua peralatan." Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa piringnya dan piring Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya." Sela Sakura cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tadi sudah memasak, kau pasti lelah. Kau istirahat saja." Perintahnya. Sakura menuruti kata-kata pria itu. Ia duduk di _pantry_ sambil menyaksikan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan cucian piring yang menumpuk. Benar kata orang, pria manapun akan terlihat serratus kali lebih seksi ketika sedang bekerja di dapur, mungkin untuk Sasuke menjadi seribu kali, batin Sakura. Matanya seperti dimanjakan dengan pemandangan indah lautan yang sangat disukainya. Pikiran-pikiran nakal mulai merasukinya, membayangkan dirinya yang memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke dari belakang.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Suara getaran ponsel membuyarkan fantasi Sakura. Ia pun segera memeriksa ponselnya, ternyata suara itu bukan berasal darinya. Diliriknya ponsel Sasuke yang terletak di atas meja makan. Benda itu bergerak-gerak karena getaran yang dihasilkannya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya ada meneleponmu. Ponselmu bergetar." Ia memberitahu pria itu.

"Oh ya? Bisa kau lihat siapa peneleponnya? Tolong." Perhatiannya masih focus pada cucian piring di hadapannya. Sakura langsung beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel Sasuke. Ya, hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat rupanya, mereka bahkan tidak ragu untuk mengangkat telepon milik satu sama lain. Wanita itu membaca nama penelepon yang masuk. Seketika hatinya langsung tidak enak, rasanya gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Nama itu, ya, nama itu pasti nama wanita, batinnya. Temannya? Tidak, Sasuke tidak punya banyak teman wanita. Saudara? Tentu saja bukan, ia tidak punya saudara perempuan. Sekretarisnya? Tidak, itu bukan nama sekretarisnya. Rekan bisnis? Tidak mungkin, ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja, jadi tidak mungkin ia menelepon. Lalu siapa ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sakura.

"Siapa?" suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab wanita itu. Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wanita yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Nomor asing?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan." Kepala Sakura terangkat. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Lalu?"

"Namanya Tayuya." Sasuke langsung menegang mendengar jawaban istrinya. Mata hitamnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan tatapan horror sekaligus tidak pecaya. Pria itu langsung menuju Sakura dan mengambil ponselnya yang dipegang oleh wanita itu. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan dan cucian piring yang belum ia tuntaskan.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di dekat bak cuci piring, menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh suaminya. Pikirannya kembali terbang ke beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia menyebutkan nama penelepon misterius dari ponsel Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi pria itu, ia terlihat sedih, bingung, kaget, dan marah. Ekspresinya sangat absurd, membuat Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia menghela napas panjang, melepaskan beban perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ia merasakan kejanggalan dari tingkah Sasuke.

"Tayuya, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Nama itu mengundang perasaan aneh ke dalam hati Sakura. Perasaan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, sampai kepalanya terasa pening.

 _Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, baik itu tingkah Sasuke maupun nama wanita itu. Semuanya terlihat mencurigakan. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang wanita itu, pikirnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Review, please?_

-xoxo

2nd.


	12. The Fight

**Chapter Twelve: The Fight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu tertunduk lesu di mejanya, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Sikapnya ini sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, menimbulkan kekhawatiran Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata. Makanan yang ada di hadapannya pun tidak di sentuhnya sedikit pun.

"Hey, Sakura. Mau sampaikan kau bersikap seperti ini?" si pirang membuka suara.

"Ya, Sakura. Kau sudah uring-uringan selama tiga bulan ini. Kau membuat kami khawatir." Kali ini giliran Nyonya Namikaze yang membuka suara.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sedang banyak pikiran, itu saja."

"Masalah Sasuke, eh?"

"Bisa kau katakan seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung kepadanya, Sakura? Aku yakin ia akan mengerti. Aku dan Naruto selalu membicarakan masalah yang ada dipikiran masing-masing." Wanita yang sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum pada sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Yah, kau tahu, waktu kami bersama semakin menipis. Sasuke sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan aku sering lembur di rumah sakit. Kadang kami tidak bertemu selama berhari-hari. Bagaimana aku bisa memulai percakapan dengannya?" Sakura mendengus kesal. Keduanya pun terdiam dengan pernyataan Sakura. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Halo, sayang." Seorang pria datang dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menyimpan kegiatan romantis kalian di rumah saja?" Ino memutar matanya kesal.

"Hey, aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan istriku kapan pun aku mau. Kami sudah sah, kau tahu." Kini Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memamerkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya."

"Kau harus cepat-cepat menikah, Ino. Nanti kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa tingkah kami seperti ini." Hinata membela suaminya. Ino langsung terdiam. Sungguh, ia setuju dengan kata-kata Hinata, tapi keadaanya dengan Sai, tunangannya, saat ini sedang tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk menikah. Melihat ekspresi Ino yang kesal membuat Sakura tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan ini.

" _Wow_ , Sakura. Aku kira kau sudah lupa caranya tertawa." Dokter pirang itu kembali bersuara. Semuanya pun memperhatikan Sakura yang masih belum bisa meredakan tawanya.

"Tak kusangka sahabatku akan menikahi wanita sepertimu, Sakura." Seketika itu tawa Sakura berhenti, seakan sadar akan sesuatu.

"Naruto. Sudah berapa lama kau kenal Sasuke?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa sejak kami mulai bisa bicara. Kenapa?"

"Artinya kau tahu segalanya tentang dia kan?"

"Tentu saja! Semua keburukan dan rahasia tergelapnya pun aku tahu semua." Dengan bangga ia mengatakan hal itu sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Bagus. Artinya ada banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan bersama." Sakura lalu menyeret Naruto untuk memulai 'diskusi' mereka. Seketika itu juga Naruto menyesali apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Sakura berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya, langkahnya terseok-seok, seperti orang yang kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidupnya. Semua terlihat berkabut dipandangannya. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Naruto. Seperti apa orangnya, apa yang dia sukai dan tidak sukai, bahkan semua rahasianya ia sudah tahu. Salah? Ya, salah memang. Sakura tidak seharusnya mempercayai kata-kata orang lain tentang suaminya, meskipun orang itu adalah orang terdekatnya. Seharusnya ia menanyakan apa pun langsung kepada yang bersangkutan, bukan mencari tahu dibelakangnya. Kakinya terus bergerak hingga membawanya ke depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini, kan, kantor Sasuke." ia menghela napas panjang. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekalian saja ia datang mengunjungi suaminya itu. Lagi pula ini sudah jam pulang kantor, pasti Sasuke juga akan pulang. Bunyi hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar di sepanjang _lobby_. Seorang wanita merah muda berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju tempat suaminya berada.

"Ah, Nyonya Uchiha. Sedang apa Anda di sini?" seorang wanita berkacamata menyapa Sakura.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Karin. Panggil saja Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Sasuke ada di dalam?"

"Oh, dia ada di dalam. Kau mau menemuinya?" yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi Sasuke sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Dia sedang bersama seorang tamu." Tamu? Lewat jam kerja? Ada yang tidak beres.

"Tamu? Siapa?"

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya."

"Karin, tolo-"

"Maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa, Nyonya Uchiha." Nada bicara Karin seakan-akan memerintah Sakura. Wanita itu pun langsung kalap, dengan perasaan campur aduk ia melangkah menuju pintu besar yang tertutup di hadapannya. Suara teriakan di belakangnya ia abaikan, dengan sekali sentakan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan dua orang berbeda _gender_ di sana.

Itu dia. Di sana seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan seorang wanita yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Mungkin ini pemandangan yang normal bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak dengan wanita bermata hijau yang berdiri, membatu, karena wanita itu bukannya dirinya. Tempatnya itu direbut oleh wanita lain yang bukan dirinya. Dunia seperti berhenti berputar, Haruno Sakura berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik, matanya terbuka lebar seakan-akan mau jatuh dari rongganya. Pria berambut hitam itu pun sama terkejutnya, hingga ia mendorong wanita dipelukannya menjauh darinya.

"Sakura, tunggu dul-"

" _I knew it!_ " Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari sekencang mungkin, mengabaikan teriakan pria itu yang terus memanggil namanya. Air matanya pun jatuh, tidak terkendali, hingga rasanya kelenjar air matanya pecah. Sakura terus berlari hingga kakinya terasa sakit. Wajahnya basah, karena keringat dan air mata, napasnya tidak teratur. Ia pun terjatuh di atas trotoar yang dingin. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Ia marah, kecewa, sedih, dan juga bingung. Kenapa ia harus berlari? Kenapa ia harus menangis? Kenapa ia harus merasa terpuruk? Ia bahkan tidak mencintai Sasuke! Tapi, kenapa hatinya terasa hancur ketika melihatnya memeluk wanita lain? Bukankah tempat itu seharusnya menjadi miliknya seorang? Sakura merasa dirinya menjadi serakah, mengharapkan tempatnya dalam kehidupan Sasuke hanya karena statusnya sebagai istri dari pria itu. Ia menjadi egois karena mengharapkan sesuatu dari sebuah hubungan bodoh yang terjadi karena keterpaksaan dan kekonyolan dalam kehidupan mereka. Takdir telah mempermainkan dirinya.

Sebuah tangan kekar terlihat terulur untuk menyalakan saklar lampu. Wajah tampannya pun langsung terlihat saat lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Langkahnya terdengar berat, dengan sembarangan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Pikirannya kacau, bayangan Sakura menangis memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya menangis, ataupun bersedih. Melihat air mata itu membuat hatinya terasa remuk, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tadi tidak berani mengejar langkah wanitanya. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sakura? Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuju kamar Sakura. Tidak ada. Ia lalu berkeliling berusaha menemukan sosok merah muda itu di sekitar rumah tapi tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Sasuke melirik jam dinding di dekat dapur, pukul setengah dua belas malam. Pikirannya pun langsung panik, ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon nomor yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura? Sakura, kau dimana? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan langsung membanjiri mulutnya itu.

"Maaf, tuan. Apakah Anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?" jawab suara pria di seberang.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Di mana dia?" emosinya langsung meningkat begitu mendengar suara pria yang menjawab teleponnya.

"Saya pemilik bar Den. Nona ini terlihat mabuk dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Bisakah Anda menjemputnya sekarang? Saya takut nantinya akan terjadi hal-hal tidak menyenangkan, tuan." Secepat kilat Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju tempat wanita itu berada. Ia tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Dimana dia?" pria itu langsung menuju _bartender_ di situ. Pria berambut mangkok itu pun langsung menunjuk seorang wanita yang tertidur di atas lipatan tangannya sendiri.

"Sakura? Sakura, bangunlah." Dengan lembut, ia menyentuh bahu wanita dihadapannya.

"Hm? Sasuke? Kau datang rupanya. _Finally._ " Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari mulut wanita itu.

"Astaga, Sakura. Berapa banyak yang kau minum?"

"Cuma sedikit, delapan gelas! Hehehe… Hey, _hot guy_ , satu gelas lagi." Tangannya teracung, memanggil _bartender._

"Tidak, sudah cukup kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke segera membayar tagihan minum Sakura, dan menggendongnya menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan pulang wanita itu terus meracau berbagai hal yang tidak jelas, mulai dari ia yang masih mampu untuk meminum beberapa gelas _whiskey_ hingga keluhan-keluhan tentang pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Pria yang mendengarkan itu sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya ia tidak meracau tentang kejadian tidak mengenakan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sejenak ia melirik sosok yang meringkuk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya bercahaya, pipi putihnya menampilkan rona kemerahan yang menggemaskan. Matanya terus terbuka dan tertutup, membuat bulu mata panjang dan lentiknya itu bergerak-gerak. Sasuke mengagumi wanita itu, kecantikannya sangat langka dan unik. Diam-diam ia bersyukur telah menikahi wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu.

"Dimana ini?" Suara merdu itu berubah menjadi serak karena alkohol yang ditenggaknya.

"Rumah. Lepaskan jaketmu dulu." Perlahan, ia menurunkan wanita itu dari gendongannya dan mendudukannya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Kau membuatku cemas." Ledakan tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari tawa itu. Tawa ini tidak terdengar bahagia, melainkan menyedihkan.

"Cemas? Cemas katamu? _Come on, dude!_ Hentikan omong kosong itu!" Nada bicaranya benar-benar berubah, tidak seperti melodi lembut yang biasanya Sasuke dengar.

"Sakura, ak-"

"Mm, _no, no._ Aku tidak ingin dengar apa katamu." Jari telunjuknya terangkat, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk diam.

" _What the hell is wrong with you, huh?!_ " kali ini nada bicara Sasuke yang mulai meninggi.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu!" Suara teriakan memenuhi rumah itu.

"Aku? Tunggu, dulu. Apa yang salah denganku? Sakura, argh! Aku tidak akan melakukan pembicaraan ini denganmu. Kau sedang mabuk, pikiranmu tidak benar. Sebaiknya kita hentikan omong kosong ini sebelum kita menyesali apa yang akan kita katakan." Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua..

"Lihatlah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang agung melarikan diri dari permasalahan sepele seperti ini!" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, bertepuk tangan, mengejek harga diri lawan bicaranya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau pengecut, Sasuke. Pengecut!"

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi tingkahmu tidak bisa ku tolerir lagi, Sakura." Sasuke menggeram, menahan emosi.

"Mentolerir katamu? Hah! Lucu sekali! Lalu apa kau bisa mentolerir kejadian di kantormu tadi, ha?!" Sasuke menegang, rupanya wanita itu masih mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sakura…"

"Apa? Kau mau beralasan lagi, hah? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dia?! Dia wanita yang kau puja-puja dulu kan? Ah, mungkin kau masih memujanya hingga sekarang. Bodoh sekali aku ini, hahaha…"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak, siapa yang memberitahumu? Jangan-jangan… Sial, pasti si bodoh Naruto itu, kan?"

"Hey, hey, jangan berani kau memanggilnya bodoh. Setidaknya dia jujur padaku tentang semua hal, Sasuke. Tidak seperti dirimu!" Wanita itu menunjuk Sasuke dengan marah, matanya yang biasanya berkilauan kini tertutupi dengan kobaran api kemarahan.

"Dia hanya kenangan dari masa laluku, Sakura. Masa lalu! Astaga, apa yang harus aku katakan lagi agar kau percaya?"

"Percaya? Kalau begitu jawab aku. Kenapa tadi ia memelukmu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak pelukannya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. Saat ini ia terlihat sangat garang, membuat semua orang enggan mendekatinya, takut akan menjadi pelampiasan dari amarahnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

" _See_? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu. Tunggu, tanpa jawabanmu pun aku sudah tahu kenyataannya seperti apa. _You know what_ , aku sudah lelah dengan permainan rumah tangga ini. Kita hentikan saja disini." Mata hitam itu terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Tunggu dulu, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon." Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke memohon kepada seseorang.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa pun. Aku lelah, Sasuke, sangat lelah sampai terasa menyakitkan. Sampai kapan kita mau berpura-pura seperti ini, hm? Kita bahkan tidak saling mencintai! Sadarlah!" Kobaran api kemarahan pada mata hijau itupun sudah sedikit reda. Reda akibat genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah meninggalkan pria itu yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Sakura, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Hanya kau yang aku punya. Tolong." Emosi Sakura kembali meroket. Apa-apaan itu?

"Hanya aku yang kau punya? Oh, jadi aku ini milikmu? Astaga, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau sangat egois."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya karena sekarang aku memakai nama belakangmu jadi kau mencap aku sebagai milikmu. Wah, sungguh hebat. Kau tahu, kau bisa mengambil namamu kembali. Lagi pula namamu tidak cocok dengan namaku." Sakura berbalik, menampilkan wajahnya yang memerah karena mabuk dan emosi.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini. Kita hanya salah paham."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mentolerir kesalahpahaman ini. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Dengan kasar Sakura menarik cincin yang ada di jari manis tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya di atas lantai tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyambar jaket yang sempat ia lepas dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dalam sekejap suasana kembali hening, meninggalkan dua orang dalam kesedihan, menelantarkan seseorang yang tertunduk ditangga-tangga rumahnya. Dengan penuh rasa frustasi ia menjambak rambut hitamnya itu hingga hampir membuat dirinya mengalami kebotakan. Benar kata Sakura, dia memang pengecut. Bahkan dia saat-saat terakhir pun ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 _Di saat-saat terakhir pun ia tidak bisa mengejar langkah wanitanya yang berjalan dengan penuh air mata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mohon jangan bunuh saya karena alur ceritanya jadi gini. Saya mohon ampun T-T

Maaf juga ya jika ada _typo_ dan hal-hal lain yang kurang berkenan. Namanya juga manusia, tidak ada yang sempurna. Hehehe...

 _Yup_ , tidak terasa UL sudah sampai pada _chapter_ dua belas. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini yang membuat saya bertahan hingga sekarang.

Eits, jangan salah dulu, ini bukan _chapter_ terakhir kok. Mungkin masih ada satu atau dua _chapter_ lagi. _Who know, right?_ Tenang saja~

Ah, saya tidak tahu apakah ini diperbolehkan, tapi saya ingin mencurahkan isi hati saya sedikit. Boleh ya?

Jadi begini, sama seperti kalian, saya juga adalah penikmat karya orang lain. Bahkan ketika otak saya buntu, saya akan membaca karya-karya milik orang lain sebagai sumber inspirasi. Bebrapa saat yang lalu, saya sempat membaca sebuah _webtoon_ dan tidak sengaja membaca beberapa komentar yang ada di sana. Ada banyak sekali kritikan dan juga pujian untuk _webtoon_ tersebut, tapi ada beberapa komentar yang membuat saya tersadar akan suatu hal. Banyak sekali dari kalian, para pembaca, yang kesannya itu seperti mengatur-atur jalan pikir si penulis dan alur cerita yang dibuat olehnya. Ya, saya mengerti bahwa sebagai pembaca pasti kita memiliki beberapa ekspetasi saat menikmati suatu cerita, saya pun demikian. Tapi alangkah tidak pantas jika kita yang menikmati secara cuma-cuma malah berlagak seperti seseorang yang membayar si penulis untuk menulis cerita yang sesuai keinginan kita, bukan? Saya tidak marah jika ada kritik dari kalian, karena kritik dari kalian dapat membuat saya sadar akan kesalahan saya dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya di masa depan. Tapi jujur saja, saya agak kesal dengan pembaca yang bertanya 'kenapa ceritanya jadi gini? Atau 'kok gini sih, bukannya harusnya gini, ya? Bahkan seperti ini 'ceritanya gak seru karen alurnya tidak seperti ini.'

Saya hanya minta pengertiannya saja. Setiap penulis pasti punya cerita dengan alur yang sudah mereka tentukan sendiri. Saya juga yakin setiap penulis pasti sudah memperkirakan akan seperti apa cerita yang mereka tulis, akhirnya pun pasti mereka juga sudah bisa menebaknya. Tapi dengan adanya komentar-komentar itu membuat pikiran si penulis pun menjadi kacau hingga akhirnya membuat cerita tak berujung yang intinya tidak ada. Akhirnya pun cerita itu akan dihujat lagi. Itu yang saya rasakan.

Intinya adalah saya tidak marah dengan apapun pendapat kalian. Hanya saja kalian juga harus lebih bisa menghargai usaha dan kerja keras dari penulis. Karena butuh keberanian yang besar untuk mempublikasikan sebuah karya agar bisa dinikmati oleh orang banyak. Saya juga tidak sok menggurui kalian, hanya saja ini yang saya rasakan. Saya juga sadar bahwa saya juga orang baru di sini, karya saya pun juga jauh dari kata menakjubkan. Saya hanya mohon pengertiannya saja, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Saya harap untuk kedepannya kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Kalian yang akan menilai karya-karya saya dan saya yang akan berusaha memenuhi keinginan kalian lewat karya-karya saya.

Terima kasih.

-xoxo

2nd.


	13. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter:** **Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan berjalan menelusuri _lobby_ gedung perkantoran yang sangat megah. Semua orang membungkuk saat bertemu dengannya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa pria ini memiliki jabatan yang tinggi diperusahaan ini. Langkahnya terdengar mantap dan tegas, mengintimidasi setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Meskipun usianya sudah mulai memasuki akhir tiga puluhan, tubuhnya masih terlihat gagah dan kekar. Terlihat sekali ia menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik.

" _Good morning, boss._ " Sambut seorang wanita berambut merah kepada pria itu.

"Karin? Bukannya kau sudah ku suruh untuk cuti?" tangannya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang disodorkan oleh wanita itu.

"Cuti? Tidak. Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa bekerja sebelum melahirkan nanti. Kau tahu, kan, aku akan sangat sibuk jika sudah punya anak." Wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar itu.

"Ya sudah. Pastikan saja kau tidak bekerja terlalu berat. Ah, kau juga tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat. Minta orang lain untuk melakukannya, _got it?_ " nadanya memerintah.

" _Aye, aye, captain!_ Ah, harusnya aku menikahimu saja, Sasuke, bukan Suigetsu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika saat ini aku sedang bekerja keras." Godanya. Keduanya pun tertawa. Bagi yang melihatnya pasti menganggap tingkahnya itu tidak pantas, mengingat ia merupakan bawahan dari pria itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan. Lagi pula mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMA.

"Ah, Sasuke. Satu hal lagi. Ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemuimu. Ia sudah kusuruh menunggu di ruanganmu." Tamu? Menunggu diruangannya? Biasanya kalau ia ada tamu pasti tamu tersebut sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dan menunggu di ruang rapat.

"Siapa?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Karin tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan dimata Sasuke. Dengan langkah yang ragu, ia melangkah menuju ruangannya. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dan melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Seketika itu dunia terasa berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kakinya lemas, tangannya gemetar. Tenggorokannya sakit karena suaranya mendesak untuk keluar.

"Sasuke." Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi. Suaranya bagaikan melodi indah bagi dirinya. Hanya suara itu yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Sakura." Akhirnya suara itupun berhasil memberontak keluar.

Keduanya terduduk berhadapan, menghindari tatapan masing-masing. Kesunyian menemani mereka, kecanggungan pun terasa jelas. Kopi yang tadi diantarkan oleh Karin pun sudah tidak mengepulkan asapnya lagi, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berada dalam keadaan ini cukup lama. Sungguh menyesakkan.

"Apa kabarmu?" akhirnya pria itu pun angkat bicara.

"Ah, kabarku baik-baik saja. Kabarmu?" wanita itu ganti bertanya.

"Ya, bisa kau lihat sendiri." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya. Keduanya kembali terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Rambutmu sekarang pendek." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sakura langsung memegang rambut sebahunya itu.

"Ah, ini sudah agak panjang. Kemarin lebih pendek daripada ini?"

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Seingatku kau sangat sayang dengan rambutmu itu."

"Rambut panjang akan sedikit merepotkan saat kau mengurus anak, kau tahu." Mata pria itu langsung melebar, kaget dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Kau belum tahu, ya? Ah~ Aku sudah punya anak, seorang perempuan."

"Berapa usianya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Satu setengah tahun. Sedikit lagi ia akan memiliki adik, kau tahu." Senyum Sakura merekah bagaikan bunga musim semi yang indah. Mata Sasuke langsung beralih kepada perut Sakura yang terlihat membuncit itu. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdegup walau hanya sebentar. Perhatiannya lalu dialihkan ke arah tangan kiri wanita itu. Di jari manisnya terlilit cincin emas yang terlihat sangat elegan dan kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju.

"Oh, _wow_. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah seperti ini, Sakura. Semua telah benar-benar berubah."

"Sudah enam tahun sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu. Tentu saja semua sudah berubah, Sasuke." Ya, sudah enam tahun sejak mereka mendengar kabar masing-masing. Enam tahun yang lalu, saat palu pengadilan berbunyi, memutuskan hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung itu untuk berakhir. Sasuke tertunduk, mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu. Saat ia tidak bisa mempertahankan wanita itu, saat wanita itu juga tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya.

"Sakura, apakah kau bahagia?"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja." Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu menghela napas. Lalu membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini dalam hidupku." Lagi-lagi senyum itu seperti racun bagi Sasuke. Indah tapi mematikan.

"Apakah kau bahagia, Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Kata-katanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita dihadapannya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang terjadi waktu itu. Aku sung-"

"Sasuke, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya, bukan? Kita akhirnya menemukan apa yang terbaik bagi diri kita masing-masing. Kita bahkan sudah berjanji untuk tetap berteman baik demi menjaga hubungan antara kau dan aku dan juga keluarga kita. Aku tidak ingin merasakan kecangungan lagi. Cukup sekali saja." Wanita itu menarik napas lagi.

"Sasuke, saat ini aku sudah bahagia. Kau juga harus menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri. Aku yakin jika kau mau berusaha untuk mencarinya, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Percaya padaku. Aku sudah mengalaminya."

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahas itu. Hanya saja, melihatmu lagi membuatku kembali merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena tidak punya keberanian menerima kenyataan." Wajah pria itu kini tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang campur aduk.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Semua baik-baik saja, kau tahu. Sebenarnya maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk pamit kepadamu. Aku akan menetap di London bersama suamiku."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Anakku sudah bertambah besar. Berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal tidak baik untuk perkembangan psikologisnya. Ia juga butuh dampinganku sebagai ibu."

"London, ya. Eropa, ya."

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menghindarimu. Aku sudah bisa menerima kejadian di masa lalu. Kau juga harus bisa menerimanya. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh lengan kekar di hadapannya, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Berarti dulu, sebelum kau menikah dengan orang lain, kau selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal untuk menghindariku?" pertanyaannya itu terdengar konyol dan menyedihkan.

"Apa? Tidak, Sasuke. Apa yang kulakukan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu. Aku melakukannya untuk menemukan kedamaian bagi diriku sendiri, sebuah kebahagiaan yang aku inginkan. Pada akhirnya aku menemukannya. Karena aku sudah menemukannya, aku memutuskan untuk menetap dan memeluk kebahagiaan itu." Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Entah itu benar atau tidak, ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata wanita itu.

"Coba kau renungkan kata-kataku, Sasuke. Untuk kali ini, ku mohon." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya itu terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang menggetarkan.

"Akan kulakukan itu, Sakura. Apa pun itu. Tapi bolehkah aku minta izin padamu untuk menyimpan semua kenangan kita yang indah ini selamanya?" nadanya terdengar putus asa.

"Tentu saja kau boleh menyimpannya. Aku pun akan mengenangnya selalu. Bagaimana pun juga aku pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu bersamamu." Senyumnya itu kembali terlihat, menghantarkan gelombang hangat bagi Sasuke.

" _You have to find your own happiness,_ Sasuke. Selamat tinggal." Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pria itu berdiri menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di meja kerjanya, menatap langit musim semi yang sangat indah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memahami kata-kata wanita itu tentang menerima kenyataan yang ada dan _move on_. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan, terlalu banyak penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Ia menyesal karena telah mempermainkan perasaan Sakura di hari pernikahan mereka. Ia menyesal karena telah menyalahkan Sakura yang dianggapnya menjadi penyebab dirinya dipaksa menikah oleh orang tuanya. Ia merasa menjadi korban yang paling sengsara akibat perjodohan itu, tapi ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Ia bahkan mengutuk takdir yang mempertemukan keluarga mereka, mempertemukan mereka berdua. Menganggap takdir telah mempermainkannya.

Sekarang ia seperti terkena karma. Takdir akhirnya mempermainkannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Takdir memisahkan dirinya dengan satu-satunya wanita yang ada dikehidupannya selain ibunya sendiri, membawanya lari. Padahal wanita itu selalu baik padanya. Ia menyesal karena belum bisa membalas kebaikan wanita itu. Tapi yang paling ia sesali adalah ia belum bisa mencintai wanita itu secara pantas.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana caranya? Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba ia mencintai wanita itu tanpa ia sadari. Dan sialnya ia menyadari hal itu saat Sakura sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kehidupan menyedihkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terlambat dan wanita itu pun akhirnya meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanya sendiri. Parahnya, ia bahkan mati-matian menyangkalnya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan.

Lihatlah dirinya saat ini, begitu menyedihkan. Mencintai wanita yang sekarang telah bahagia bersama orang lain. Bahkan yang lebih memalukan lagi, wanita itu tetap bersikap baik padanya, membuat dirinya semakin terlihat tidak pantas untuk bersamanya. Kapan lagi ia akan menemukan wanita seperti Sakura?

Kepalan tangannya terbuka, menampilkan dua buah cincin emas putih yang sangat indah. Sebuah cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar ia sematkan pada jari manis tangan kirinya, sedangkan yang ukurannya lebih kecil ia sematkan tepat disebelah jari itu, pada jari kelingkingnya.

"Katanya jika cincin sang wanita itu kau kenakan pada jari kelingkingmu dan ternyata ukurannya pas, tandanya kalian berjodoh, kan? Hah, omong kosong." Tatapan sedihnya itu terarah pada jari kelingkingnya yang berhiaskan cincin itu. Sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibirnya, sebagai pelengkap pemandangan menyedihkan yang tersedia.

"Katamu aku harus menemukan kebahagiaanku, kan? Aku sudah menemukannya. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Itulah kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya." Kepalanya terangkat, menatap guguran kelopak Bunga Sakura yang berterbangan di luar jendelanya. Titik air mata terlihat menetes dari mata hitamnya yang tajam itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya air mata itu keluar juga. Air mata penyesalan.

 _Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, Sakura. Maafkan aku yang ternyata jatuh cinta padamu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah bahagia dengan caramu sendiri. Aku harap dimanapun kau berada, kau akan selalu dan terus merasa bahagia. Karena kau tahu, bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga._

 _Selamat tinggal, Sakura._

 **THE END**

Terima kasih.

-xoxo

2nd.


	14. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Sudah selesai, semuanya berakhir di sini. Langkah wanita itu kembali terdengar di lorong yang sepi itu. Rambut merah muda sebahunya bergoyang-goyang seiring langkahnya.

"Sakura..." sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Karin? Kau masih bekerja di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Di mana lagi aku bisa bekerja di tempat menyenangkan seperti ini?" canda wanita berambut merah itu.

" _Yeah, I know._ Tapi bukankah kau sekarang sudah harus cuti, ya? Kau sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Kau harus lebih banyak istirahat."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Karena itu aku ingin menikmati masa-masa kerjaku sekarang ini. Aku berencana akan menjadi _full time mom_ nantinya." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Full time mom_? Sungguh? Artinya kau tidak akan kembali ke perusahaan ini? Wow, Karin." Wanita merah itu kembali terkekeh.

" _Yup_ , sepertinya akan seperti itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau akan kembali?"

"Aku? Hm, sayangnya tidak. Aku akan menetap bersama suamiku di London. Rasanya akan sulit untuk kembali ke Jepang." Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat berkilauan seperti matahari di musim semi.

"Oh, Sakura..."

"Tenang saja, Karin. Alasanku bukan karena dia, ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk aku urus. Lagipula aku mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di sana." Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bahu wanita merah di hadapannya, meyakinkannya.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalmu, Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kau tidak pandai berbohong." Diraihnya tangan mungil dibahunya itu dan diremasnya perlahan.

"Berbohong? Untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu? Aku menga-"

"Apakah kau bahagia?" Mata hijau itupun melebar, terkejut dengan kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan yang sering ia dengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mengapa semua orang meragukan kebahagiaannya?

"Tentu saja! Suami yang tampan dengan karir yang hebat, anak yang lucu, kehidupan yang tenang. Siapa yang tidak bahagia dengan hal itu? Hanya orang tidak waras yang tidak bisa bahagia." Tegasnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, Sakura-" kata-kata Karin terpotong dengan kemunculan sesosok pria berambut gelap yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Hyuga." Dengan penuh hormat ia menyapa pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, Karin. Aku ke sini untuk menjemput seorang wanita hamil berambut merah muda sebahu dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang sangat indah. Apakah kau melihatnya di sekitar sini?" suaranya terdengar sangat berwibawa meskipun ada sedikit nada kejenakaan yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Hey!" Sakura langsung berlari menuju pelukan pria itu yang tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir mungil Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak boleh berciuman di tempat umum, Neji?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahan untuk mencium istriku yang sangat cantik ini." Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampan Neji, membuat wanita dalam pelukannya itu tersipu malu.

Suara deheman membubarkan kegiatan pasangan suami istri itu. Membuat perhatian mereka terarah kepada seorang wanita berkaca mata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Keduanya pun langsung salah tingkah, malu karena ada yang menyaksikan kegiatan romantis mereka itu.

"Ehem, aku rasa kita sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini. Kita masih harus ke rumah orang tuamu sebelum ke bandara, kan? Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Neji dengan gagah mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Karin.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tuan Hyuga." Wanita itu pun membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan hormat.

"Aku pamit, Karin. Kalau kau butuh pertolongan atau saran dalam mengurus anak, hubungi aku, _okay_?" pelukan singkat diberikan kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum indah diwajahnya sementara sang suami merangkulnya dengan mesra.

Sekilas memang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sangat bahagia. Tapi, semua itu terlihat berbeda di mata Karin. Mereka tidak bahagia, sang istri yang tidak bahagia. Mengapa? Karena wanita itu tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya yang saat ini sedang meratapi nasib mereka dibalik pintu besar dibelakangnya. Haruno Sakura masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, begitu pun sebaliknya. Itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh mereka, seberapa keras mereka mencoba. Oh, dan Karin tidak mengada-ada soal itu, sudah terlalu banyak bukti yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mulai dari Sasuke yang diam-diam sering memandangi foto Sakura yang tersimpan di dompetnya hingga Sakura yang hampir menangis saat keluar dari ruangan Sasuke tadi. Semuanya sangat jelas.

Lantas, kenapa mereka memilih untuk berpisah daripada mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Itu yang tidak bisa Karin mengerti hingga saat ini. Mereka berdua sangat bodoh, terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaan masing-masing, terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi candu bagi yang lain. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, yang satu saat ini terpuruk menyesali segala perbuatannya dan yang satu lagi sedang berpura-pura bahagia, menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Karin menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Takdir memang telah mempermainkan mereka. Membuat mereka bertemu dan jatuh cinta lalu memisahkan mereka dengan cara yang kejam. Sayang sekali, mereka tidak pernah diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaikinya. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan indah yang akan selalu tersimpan di hati mereka yang akan mereka bawa hingga akhir hayat.

 _Cinta itu memang kejam. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Apakah kau sanggup menghadapi hal yang tidak terduga itu dan mempertahankannya? Ataukah kau akan memilih untuk melepaskannya saat hal-hal yang lebih tidak terduga lagi terjadi? Kaulah yang menentukan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah berakhir dari _chapter_ sebelumnya. Tapi karena banyak yang penasaran dengan keadaan Sakura setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Sasuke dan penasaran siapa suami Sakura, ini saya kasih jawabannya.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya..

Maafkan juga kalau ada _typo_ yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Saya lagi kehabisan ide untuk menulis sesuatu. _But as always, I hope you like it._

Untuk sementara saya izin untuk istirahat dulu karena kegiatan perkuliahan sudah dimulai, sekalian mencari inspirasi gitu...

Saya berjanji akan segera kembali dengan karya lainnya.

Terima kasih!

-xoxo

2nd.


End file.
